


Arrested Love

by Agent_Of_Something, ElodieCarterERogers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Kissing, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieCarterERogers/pseuds/ElodieCarterERogers
Summary: Jemma Simmons, a SHIELD agent, is sent undercover to an organization known as Hydra. There, she meets Leopold Fitz, the boss of said organization and sparks fly. How long can Jemma keep her secret?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 75
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Jemma slowly exhaled as she opened the doors to Hydra. She had a mission, and nothing will get in her way. She was undercover, nothing more. She got her bag checked by security before riding the elevator to the lab. If anyone commented on her jittering, she’d say it was first day nerves. Which it actually kind of was.

She walked to her new desk and settled in. Her first assignment should take an hour at most. She wondered where the boss was. 

Leopold Fitz showed up in his dark three-piece suit, hands in his pockets. He knew the new recruit should come now and he was actually excited to meet her. According to her resume, she has two PhDs in science and that was really rare around here. He didn’t really meet a lot of people like that in his life; so, this one could be interesting to work with. And for his own business. 

When he entered the room, he first noticed the back of a young woman, with short honey blonde hair and a slender silhouette that he liked. Her head was leaning against her hand on her desk, checking some documents. If she was already ready to work, it was a good point to her. 

“You don’t waste time at work, it’s a really good skill.” He said with a smile. 

Jemma jumped at the voice and turned around. There was a dashing man in an expensive suit. His hair was neatly combed to the side, his beard impeccably trimmed, and his eyes were a piercing shade of blue.

She cleared her throat. “Thank you.” She smiled politely. 

His eyes got stuck on her pretty little face, full of freckles. What a pretty young woman. She was really attractive with her full pink lips and brown eyes. Yes, Fitz thought at that time he just hired the only good-looking woman in his company. Too bad she has to be a simple biologist… 

“Leopold Fitz.” He said, walking slowly to her, his hand reaching to her. 

“Jemma Simmons. It’s nice to meet you.” She shook his hand and a shiver went up her spine. He was so warm, and his hands had calloused from years of tinkering. 

Her hand was pale and cold but so soft as silk. He felt the urge to run his fingers over her skin. Was the rest of her body that cold? He raised his eyes to hers, catching them in his for a few moments before taking off his hand, back to reality. 

“Nice to meet you, too, Miss Simmons.” He said, without taking off his eyes from hers. “Do you have everything you need in your office? This is where you’re gonna work. Alone. Peacefully.”

“Oh, I’m not going to work in the lab?” This was a surprise. She never expected an office.

“You will, in my personal one.” He said with a smirk. “But only if you’re able to do it. By that, I mean, you have to pass a test first. My test.” He turned to her, with an amused look. 

“Bring it on.” The higher the positions, the more information she could use. She needed to exude confidence. She could do this. 

“Good. The file is on the desk. Don’t forget to bring it to me. You have…” He stopped and looked at his expensive watch. “Fifty minutes now to do it. Good luck, Miss Simmons.” He walked to the exit slowly. 

“It’s Doctor.” She muttered quietly before quickly starting the test. It was easier than she expected, but it was challenging in some areas. She felt as if she was in school again. But all for a good cause. She finished it in fifteen minutes and walked to his office.

She knocked, “Dr. Fitz? I have the test.” She said.

Fitz was on the phone, sitting comfortably on his chair, his feet on the desk. “Come in!” He said to her while he was finishing to discuss with his customer. 

She walked in and handed him the file. “Here you go. I also highlighted some errors in blue. I don’t know if that’s welcomed.” She admitted. 

He barely nodded, putting the file on the desk without paying attention. He continued to talk with his customer, ignoring her for a while. 

She wasn’t dismissed so she stood there awkwardly, pretending not to listen to the conversation. It wasn’t anything useful so far, but it couldn’t hurt to be attentive. 

He finally noticed she was still there and looked at her before getting a look at the file. Then, he made her a gesture to leave. “Later. You can go.” He said, returning to his conversation. 

She nodded and left the room promptly. She went back to the office to finish her first assignment. All while downloading information to a hard drive. To someone, it would look innocent, but to her, it wasn’t. 

***

Fifty minutes later, Fitz came back to her office with the file. 

“I’ve never seen such terrible work.” He said, entering the room, showing the file. “Where did you get this?” He asked, walking to her with a serious face. 

“Excuse me? I just did what you asked. I did my work. And everything was correct. Well, at least what I did. The test was what was incorrect. Lots of mistakes. That’s what I highlighted in blue. That’s why there is lots of it.” She replied. 

He looked at her silent for a while before smiling. 

“Congratulations, Doctor Simmons. You’re the first to correct this fake test.” He said, throwing the file in the trash. “It’s really good to see smart people around.” 

She smiled. And it was sincere. “Thank you, Sir.” It was weird calling someone who wasn’t Coulson Sir. But she did it for appearances. 

“So, you’re gonna work on important projects that I had to stop because of my busy position. The files are in my lab, come with me.” He said, and while he walked with her to his personal high-tech laboratory, he exposed her to what he wanted her to work on: a formula for a boosted testosterone serum. “I call it - The Super Soldier Serum. How about that?” He turned to her before opening the door. 

This was something that could prove to be vital. “Sounds great, Sir. I was also wondering if I could work on the non-lethal weaponry. I have some ideas that might really help.” She asked. In order to be respected, she needed to take risks.

“Fine, let me know, I’ll take a look.” He opened another door with his badge and showed her what he loved the most here, his own personal lab. 

“Well for the non-lethal, I was thinking of dendrotoxin. .1 microleters in each bullet. Enough to knock someone out without hurting them permanently. And for the Super Soldier Serum, you need someone of no fitness, frail, and willingly because change is permanent. Once I refine it to make sure there are no side effects.” She got straight to work and informed him while skimming files. She wanted to seem confident but not abrupt. She looked around the lab to get a feel of it. “That is,” she continued, “if you agree.” She added shyly. Not confident, but it might work.

He was a bit surprised that she didn't react enough to his own lab. It was an expensive one, that nobody has, and he was certain she would never walk and work in such one. He looked at her for a few seconds, thinking. Who was she? She had two PhDs, yes, but nowhere in her resume did she mention working in a company with a high-tech laboratory as his own. It would have been a gift from Santa Claus to work in such a laboratory, a chance like anyone could obtain, and she was just standing there, like a nonscientist girl. 

“Did you ever...“ He started before stopping. And then, when he saw his favourite item behind her, he returned his gaze to her. “Holotable?” He said, simply. 

“Yes, a couple times. I have friends who are holographic engineers.” That could explain enough. She couldn’t say: oh, at my former company we had them. Because then he would ask which company. So hopefully this would work. 

He kept his eyes on her for a while. He suddenly felt that something was wrong about her and got suspicious but he didn’t show it. He simply walked to his holotable.

“I meant, Holotable. This.” He said. “You’re gonna work with that.” He turned on the machine and the holographic screen appeared. 

“Thank you. Wow, it’s better than any of the models I’ve worked with.” She stared in wonder. For a moment, she was just a scientist and not an agent. It was amazing.

“You already worked with this kind of holographic table?” He asked, not surprised but more suspicious. He didn’t know if she was acting like a stupid scientist or if she was bluffing to know it to impress him. In any case, she did wrong because it only fueled the weird vibes he got from her. 

“Not this model exactly. I’ve worked with previous ones. My friends are holographic engineers and we’ve tinkered on projects together. That’s all. But never with a model with such precision and quality. It’s a beauty.” She continued to examine it with a smile; unaware of his burning gaze. 

He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. “It’s strange. I bought all the holographic models in all the American companies. None of them have them anymore until they get mine for sale. And, according to your resume, you didn’t work in Europe. So, I’m curious, Doctor Simmons.” He insisted to her name, walking to her slowly. “Who’s your holographic engineer friends and where did you work with these models?” He stood in front of her, his eyes stuck on her. 

She had a back story. “Freelance. Uni. On my resume, it says I went to Oxford, which is in Europe. And I did. Fellow students, classmates. One of them was a rich boy and we worked on a project together. Amounted to nothing but deepened my understanding of the holotable.” She had a back story, and it should work. 

He was not really convinced but he could not reply to her story. However, he tried one last question.

“Who was this rich boy?” He asked, more to know if they both had an affair than to know who this idiot was. 

“He washed out. Just a regular old lab tech now. His name is Louis Nathanson. Kind of sad really.” She improvised. Hopefully, his curiosity would fade. 

He never knew about this guy and he didn’t really like to not get a right answer from her but he could not insist that he would show her that his curiosity was not just about her work. 

“Anyway,” He said, turning to the screen and tapping on it. “This is the beginning of my work about the SSS. Check it and when you’ll start working on it, I want to know your advancement about it each day. If you have any questions, you can ask me anytime with this button.” He showed her a monkey logo on the screen. “It’s a call directly from my office, or personal phone number. And of course, if you have any new thoughts about this project, you’ll have to tell them to me first before doing it. Understood, Doctor Simmons?” 

“Understood Sir. Oh, and before you leave, is there anything else you’d like me to do?” She always asked so they wouldn’t forget. 

He would like her to do a lot with him, as a dinner, a discussion, a drink, but of course, only work counted. 

“Well, go to work and if I do, you’ll know it,” He said, leaving the room. 

“Have a nice day, Sir.” She sighed and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz was in his office, leaving his desk to walk to his minibar. He needed a drink. The business was not good today. He failed to get a new customer, he lost a big deal with another and he did not know how to finish paying for his new material. The Super Serum was really expensive but he needed to create it. It was important for him, for Hydra… If he could get it, he could become the most important businessman ever. Everyone would want his Super Serum. And giving it to the Army would be his biggest victory. But for now, it was complicated. Things didn’t go where he wanted them to go and he needed to think of another solution. 

Fitz drank another Scotch and massaged his head. A headache was starting and it was not the best time to be sick. He needed to take a break, just some minutes to breathe and get some rest. He went to his couch, sitting on it with a deep breath.

“Bloody hell, Fitz, think!” He said to himself. 

Jemma knocked on the door. She had something she needed him to approve of. “Sir? I have something you need to look over. I just made a breakthrough and I need authorization. Can I come in?” She asked.

“Yeah, come in,” He said, still comfortably sitting on the couch. 

“Hi sorry. So, in this file are all of my notes, if you read them, you can understand why I need authorization and what for.” She handed him her notes. 

He took them, put his glass on the table in front of him and opened the file before raising his head to her. “Please, have a seat.” 

Jemma shyly sat down. She looked around the office quickly before her eyes darted to the table of alcohol. 

His eyes went to her when he noticed she was looking at something. He followed her gaze and smile. 

“You want a drink?” He asked. 

“No thank you.” She doesn’t drink during work. It compromises her thoughts. 

“Come on,” He said, throwing her file to the table and walking to the minibar. “What do you prefer? Scotch? Martini? Beer?” He opened the minibar’s door to look inside, back to her. 

“I’m fine thank you.” She insisted. 

“You sure? I’d be glad if you drink with me. I had a bad day and I need company.” He turned his head to her with a smirk. 

“If I have to, then water or tea is fine.” She wasn’t in the mood to drown her sorrows in a burning liquid.

He looked at her for a while, lost in his thoughts. 

“Anything the matter Sir?” She asked. 

“No, you just let me know I forced someone to do something. Again. Bad habit.” He said, leaving the mini bar and returning to the couch. Why did he insist? He perfectly knew nothing could happen with her and she was clearly out of this. She didn’t even react once to any of his flirting things. Maybe he was too bad at this? Or maybe she was completely not interested in him. She should probably already have someone. 

He retained a sigh and sat comfortably on the couch after taking her file to read it, silent, focused. 

Jemma said nothing, just started to wring her hands. She was afraid that he would say no. This was unlike anything she has ever worked on. But it was for SHIELD. It was all for SHIELD. She needed connections, and she needed information.

“You know what?” She broke the silence. “I’ll pour myself a scotch.” She needed him to feel comfortable around her enough to tell her something. Anything of use. 

He only raised his eyes to her a second to watch her going to the minibar and quickly drank the Scotch. Nervous? Of course. Nobody could propose this idea without getting a little fear. However, it was brilliant. Perfectly, amazingly brilliant. With her idea, he was certain he would win and get what he wanted. 

“You okay?” He asked, seriously.

The scotch burned her throat but she shoved the feeling down. “I’m okay. Why?” 

“Your attitude. You’re tense.” He said, putting the file on the table. “If I put you in a bad way, let me know, immediately.” 

“No nothing of the sort. You aren’t at fault at all.” She assured him. “Just had a restless night is all.” She smiled before sitting again. The burning now gone. 

Restless night? He repeated himself in his head. What did she mean by that? He wanted to ask her, he really wanted to know if she was dating someone but he just bit his tongue and looked at the file. 

“So, that’s your idea?” He asked, serious. 

“Yes. I need your signature to proceed.” She replied. 

“Hm, I have to say that it’s not what I was thinking,” He said, with a grimace. 

“Well, what were you thinking?” She asked. 

“Something better, smarter than what I was thinking about.” He raised his eyes to her. “Something I never saw before.” 

“What do you mean?” She was scared. Did he know something? 

“Well, something bigger than my own idea. I made this idea, I made this possible calculus, I made these thoughts and all I can see it’s...“ He sighed, nodded, serious.

“Go on…” 

“A brilliant idea.” He finally said after a long time. “A revolutionary brilliant idea.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” She beamed. “I have authorization?” 

“You have it, Doctor Simmons. Congratulations, it's really good work.” He said before taking a pen and signed the paper he gave back to her. 

“Thank you so much. You won’t regret this.” She took the file and beamed before walking out of the office. She went to hers and downloaded the information and got to work on her ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz took his coat and walked out from his office to the laboratory. He needed to take some work before leaving HYDRA. It was his only thing to not stay all alone in his big penthouse. Working again and again was the only way for him to beat boredom of his long single nights. At least, he could focus on something until he felt really tired and not pass all his nights in a depressive behaviour. Fitz had no friends. He did once have a best friend but with his stupid and selfish wealthy behaviour, Hunter preferred to leave and cut off their friendship. Fitz had been hurt by that and he never saw Hunter since this day anymore. After their friendship broke, Fitz had never been able to be friends with anyone else. Nobody was able to like him, nor wanted to be both his friend and lovers. He was all alone, stuck in his work and wished to be rich. So, each night, after work, when he didn’t stay at HYDRA, he took some old files he was working on and brought them home. At least, he was sure he could stay focused. Even if sometimes, his work was not enough to stop his solitude. 

Fitz used his badge to enter the lab and stopped, astonished to see Simmons still there. He quickly looked at his watch, it was 10pm passed. What the hell was she doing here again?

“Doctor Simmons? Why are you still there?” He asked. 

“What do you mean? I’ve only been here for,” she checked her watch and frowned, “17 hours. Ugh, you must think I’m pathetic. I just need to finish this.” She went back to her laptop to write down some notes. 

“You know, you can be really focused on your work but not spend too much time on it. Extra times are not paid.” He said, dressing his long black and expensive coat and white scarf. 

“I know. I just need to finish and then I’ll be out of your hair.” She replied, not looking at him. 

He actually thought he was the one who was boring her. She was so focused on what she was doing she didn’t even take a look at him. But Fitz thought it was normal. She was not interested in him, so why would she take some time to talk with him? For the second time this day, he kept a long sigh and walked to his part of the desk to take some files, ignoring her too. He really needed to stay at his own place and just focus on the results. She’s gonna bring them to HYDRA and it was the only important thing now. 

He took a pile of files and walked back to the exit, ready to go home and work. Again. 

“Wait!” 

He turned to her quickly, relief that something happened. His stomach twisted as her voice shouted “wait!”. And he felt a surge of joy come over him which immediately fell when he saw the file in her hands. 

“I actually need authorization again. I apologize. Here.” She handed him a file. 

A disappointment. Again. He wanted to punch himself for being so weak and stupid. He really needed to stop and forget her. 

He walked back to her, silent and quickly signed her file before leaving the lab, letting Doctor Simmons all alone. Yes. This day was crazy, weird, full of nonsense. And he really needed to stop this. Hopefully tomorrow would be another day, and he would do anything to not repeat this day. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, catching up to him. Why did he leave so quickly? He looked somewhat sad and she found herself growing concerned. She kept trying to look somewhat professional and not like a sleep deprived zombie. “Sorry if that is out of line.” 

“What?” He asked, turning to her. “You need another file to be signed?” He asked, a little annoyed. He just wanted to go home and not be with someone anymore. He saw and talked too much to people for the day. 

“No, I was just asking because I’m concerned. I know that seems unprofessional however as a doctor I am growing worried. Your eyes are red and droopy and you seem like you’ve barely slept at all.” She replied. 

“Oh, are you worried about my health now, Doctor?” He asked, a little dryly. “What do you want again from the boss? Hurry up, I really want to go home.” He was really enough for this day. 

“Yes, I am worried about your health. Because if you are coming to work compromised it affects the entire organization as well as yourself. The only thing I want right now is for you to get some rest.” She said sternly. 

“And the only thing I want from you is for you to stay in your place and don’t tell me what to do or how to run my organization, is that clear or you want to add something, intern?!” He asked, upset. He was so tired and angry. He didn’t like to speak like this, it reminded him of his last conversation with Hunter, but he could not stop himself. He was such a jerk and he could not be nice with people. He did not know how to be nice with them. 

He was a mean old arse. Jemma had realized. Maybe it was due to his sleep deprivation. “Go get some rest.” She insisted softly.

He looked at her for a while, his thoughts balancing between giving her some other mean orders to shut her up and some nice words to thank her. He finally chose for silence and before taking a deep breath, he turned his heels and walked silent to the exit. 

Jemma sighed. She may have gotten herself fired or had gotten closer to her goal.

***

Jemma packed up her things to go home. As she was packing, she was downloading information to her drive. She would go to a drop off spot to send the drive to HQ. Then, she would go to her apartment and rest.

The beeping signaling it was done took her out of her thoughts, she took out the drive and headed to her car. She drove quickly to the spot. She then realized that she had no food so she went to a restaurant to get some takeout. And across the street she saw her boss. That was strange. She didn’t want to risk anything so she continued to wait for her food. 

Fitz felt really alone. He didn’t get home to work on the files as usual. He was thinking about his stupid and mean behavior to the woman. Why was he like this? He did not even know to be nice with people. How could he wish someone to want to be his friend or - what a dream! - his girlfriend? He did not have a girlfriend since a long time ago and getting the affection of someone was missing him. He was once thinking of adopting a dog but how to take care of this puppy? He was only at home later the night, and not friendly at all. He would be sure animals would reject him too. Just like he did with Jemma Simmons. Why did he answer her like this? She just asked him to get some rest. All day, he hoped to get a reaction from her and when she finally gave it to him, he rejected her. 

Fitz sighed while he was thinking about this. He was terribly tired but he did not want to go to bed. So, he decided to stop at the nice coffee shop near his penthouse to get some coffee. It was the only way for him to stay awake, even if it was not good for him. Each time he drank a black coffee, he was sick and agitated. But it was his only thing to stay awake and focus. At least, he could maybe find a way to work on the files. 

He turned a little, waiting to take his order, impatient. If he could push away all the customers, he would do it, but outside HYDRA, Leopold Fitz was like everyone. A little ant in this big world. 

Jemma kept sneaking glances to Leopold’s direction. She felt drawn to him. In a way she’s never felt before. When she got her food, she decided to take a leap of faith and go talk to him. She crossed the street and went over to him.

“Hi.” She said, getting his attention. 

He turned his head to the voice, surprised to see her. What the hell was she doing here? 

“Are you following me?” Was the first thing he said and regretted it immediately. 

She laughed. “No not at all. I was just getting some dinner. What about you?” 

He felt so stupid. Once again. 

“Coffee,” He answered, waiting for his turn. “You’re not sleeping already? I mean, it’s late.” 

“Oh, I will. I just have no food at my apartment and once I eat, I get tired so win-win.” She rambled. Why was she saying all of this? 

He nodded, quiet. What was he supposed to say? He was her boss, she was his intern. What kind of conversation could they have outside HYDRA, a lab? He was so shy and uninteresting when he was not a boss or a doctor… 

“What did you buy?” He asked, regretting his stupid question. He needed this coffee, at least, it could maybe help him to be less stupid and… what? Friendly? He could not even be nice with the customer in front of him who could not stop laughing at her phone… 

“Sushi. I have California rolls, Salmon Maki, and avocado rolls. As well as some miso soup.” She smiled at him. He was awkward, but she found it endearing. 

“Japanese food. You like it, so?” He asked this because he finally got something from her. And it was not about work. 

“Yes, I do. Very much. What about you?” There can be two awkward people. 

“I prefer Chinese food but I like California rolls.” He answered. What the hell were they talking about? He felt he was acting like the stupid awkward teenager he was in high school. 

“Yeah, Chinese is nice too. California rolls are my favorite as well.” She smiled shyly. “What type of coffee are you getting?” She asked. 

“Black one. As my soul.” He quickly answered.

She laughed again. “Nice one.” 

Her laugh was contagious and he could not help to smile. A small one but he was smiling. She was so beautiful when she was smiling. He could not resist looking at her, feeling a good feeling inside. 

Jemma caught his gaze and blushed. She could not be falling for her ‘boss.’ A, she worked for him. And B, the whole point was to take him down. But how did she get into the situation of wanting to do neither? 

“Do you want a coffee?” He asked, then, noticing the crowd getting less. “Or a tea?” 

“I want some tea but I can get it myself. Thank you though.” She said. 

He turned quickly to the cashier and asked for a black coffee and a tea before leaving ten dollars bill on the table. 

“Too late. He grabbed my hand faster.” He said, showing the cashier who was preparing their drinks. 

“Not fair! Ugh, I’m paying you back.” She went for her wallet. 

He turned to grab their drink and handed her tea. 

“Would you agree to walk with me?” He asked, shyly. “I mean, uh, my penthouse is just next so, maybe you want to eat there?” 

Maybe this will grant her more information. “Sure.” She said and handed him the money back. “For the tea.” She smiled. 

He looked at the money, took it and put it back in her pocket.

“I don’t need them.” He said, before showing the road. “Over here.” 

“No arguments. Take the money. I never agreed to you buying it for me.” She put it in his hand once more. 

“It’s just tea, why are you insisting?!” He asked abruptly, tensed, before realizing he got upset with her, once again. 

“Because I never asked you to. Here, take it.” She replied. She was far from upset with him. His random outbursts didn’t change him. 

“You know what? I take them back. Happy?!” He said, putting the money in his pocket. “Have a nice night with your fucking tea and Japanese food!” He walked straight to his apartment, upset, leaving her alone. 

“What is the matter with you? If I did something to upset you please tell me.” She ran after him. How was he so fast? 

“You’re just annoying!” He replied, stopping briskly, and then, her tea felt directly on him. “What the… Look what you just did!” He yelled. 

“I didn’t do anything! If you would just stop acting like a baby maybe you would see that!” Ok, the outbursts did change things. “I am only trying to be nice but obviously you can’t comprehend that through your thick, pigheaded, skull!” She screamed back. 

“Pig… Pigheaded?!” He replied back, red like a pig. 

She scoffed. “Yes you! You’re not perfect! You just see the world for how you want it to be and throw a tantrum when things don’t go your way! I now understand perfectly why nobody wants to work with you. And I may be an intern, but I know lots more than you do. Goodnight, Leopold.” She narrowed her eyes at him before turning on her heels to inspect her food. 

He looked at her, astonished to see her talking to him like she did. How the fuck she dared do that to him?! Leopold Fitz! 

“Yeah, well, you’re fired!” He yelled at her, really furious. “Don’t come back! And have fun with your fucking JAPANESE FOOD. I HATE THE CALIFORNIA ROLLS ANYWAY!” He did not know why he screamed that but he needed to say something. He was out of control and exhausted. It was all her fault if the things did not work, not his. He was acting normal, it was only the others who did not understand him. 

He was hoping for her to turn to him back and answer but she just continued to walk and he stayed standing in the middle of the pavement, mad, and sad at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma paced in her apartment. She didn’t know if she was actually fired because it happened outside of work. She was dressed and ready. And if he commented, she would state the facts. It wasn’t at work, it was unjust, and it was not her fault.

She decided to head to work. For the greater good. She needed to complete her mission. 

When she got there, she avoided the Doctor and headed to her office. Nothing was moved. That was good. And she got to work.

Fitz was in his office, finishing to sign a new contract. The day started better than yesterday and he was in a good mood, even if he did not sleep well. Two coffees and he was ready to get more than before. He knew he would maybe be sick at a moment but he didn’t care, for now, he was going well, he was glad and nothing could change that. He quickly asked his secretary to send the letter to his new customer and walk directly to the lab. 

Was she back at work? He remembered he got her fired last night but as it was not in a work contest, she could not officially be out, so she should have been there and when he entered the lab, she was there. Leaning to her desk, focused, she was as beautiful as always and her ponytail gave him butterflies in his stomach. He was convinced it was because of her ponytail.

“Good morning,” He said, walking to her. “How is the project going?” He asked that as if nothing had happened these last hours between them and it was better. 

“It’s going well. I’m at a stage where I don’t need any more approval and it should be done by Friday.” She replied, not looking at him. 

He nodded by checking her work and leaned a little to her to look over her shoulder. Her smell came to him and he could not help to like it. 

She made no movement as she felt him over her shoulder. She just continued to work. 

His eyes fell on her pale neck and spine and he felt butterflies in his belly. Her skin seemed so silky and he desperately wanted to kiss it. If only… He took a small breath, while he was contemplating her neck and her jugular vein. So, tempting… 

She looked to her right to get a pen and saw him staring at her. She stared back, unmoving. His blue eyes seemed to bore into her soul. 

He felt his heart bouncing in his chest like a madman. He was so close to her. Her lips, her eyes, her little smile… He wanted to kiss her so much. So much!

So, he did. He realized his lips were on hers when he felt her warm wet mouth on his. Butterflies flight everywhere in his body and dazzle his mind. Her lips… 

Jemma couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her as he kissed her. He had the faintest taste of scotch. But he was sweet as well. She put her hands to cup his face and marveled at the feel of his beard against her palms. Somewhere in the back of her mind was a little voice saying that this wasn’t right, but she pushed it aside as his tongue dipped into her mouth. 

He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him as he was kissing her with passion. He could not believe she was accepting his kiss. He had been such a jerk with her and now he was able to kiss her. Her lips…. Her kiss… 

Suddenly, an alarm rang in his head. She was his intern! He didn’t know her! How could he be so close to her right now? He growled against her lips while he was thinking and debating with his conscience. He wanted her and now he has her…. But…

“Wait, no! Stop it!” He said, pushing her back from him. “You can’t do that.”

“Why not?” She asked. “You kissed me…” Why was he being so weird? One second, he kisses her, he initiates it, the next, he pulls away. And if anything, she’s in the wrong. But he couldn’t know that. 

"Because I'm…" He stopped, looking at her with a wild look. "I'm your boss." He finally said, with a cold voice. "And I can't do that with an intern." 

Then, he turned his heels and walked to the exit. Why did he do that? Why did he kiss her? He wanted it so much, and now… He was so mean and so bad for her, why would he try to get her? He didn't even deserve her. 

Jemma touched her lips, feeling the ghost of his on her. She found herself missing him, yet she was also conflicted. This was against the rules. She couldn’t fall for the enemy. But she did. She fell hard. And if it grows, it can compromise the entire operation. In a way, she was glad that he ended it so abruptly. However, a part of her still yearned for his touch. For his kiss. For him. 

***

Later in the day, Fitz was with a customer. An important one that could bring him more money. But the meeting was not what he thought. He couldn't stay focused on his appointment. The only thing he was thinking about was Jemma Simmons. And her lips. Her wonderful kiss. 

"Sir? Are you okay with this idea?" 

Fitz came back to reality. Again. He looked at the woman in front of him, trying to come back on their deal. Another look to her and he kept a sigh. Maybe he could change his thoughts and feelings? Maybe he could ignore those for Doctor Jemma Simmons and focus on someone else. Maybe this woman, there? 

He shook his head to his own thoughts. This woman was not his type at all. Too old. Too blonde. Too… She was not her…

"Sir?" She repeated with a smile, leaning toward him. 

"I'm okay with the idea. Let's do this." He said quickly. Was he sure about it? What was the real meeting about this already? He was so focused on Simmons… Her lips and her smile… Her beautiful smile. 

"Good! It's gonna be a great partnership." The woman said. She stood up and he did the same, mechanically. "It's a real pleasure to make a deal with you, Doctor Fitz. I hope we're gonna see each other again."

He looked at her. He didn't want to see her again. He wanted to see Jemma. 

"Of course. You’re probably coming to the annual party of Hydra. In one week. Everyone will be here."

"I won't miss this, trust me." She said, with a smirk. 

"Good. I'm sorry, I have to leave. My business is a thing but my work is too. See you soon. My secretary will give you the contact."

"Okay. Have a nice day, Doctor Fitz." 

He literally disappeared from the room, leaving the woman alone. He could not stop thinking about her. He needed to see her. Right now. His steps brought him straight to the lab where he knew she was working on. How was she? Did she regret his kiss? His behavior? Probably yes. He noticed she hated his behaviour. And she was right. How could he be nice with her while he was just a dark soul? Oh, he wanted to see her right now. 

He quickly opened the door and entered briskly inside. She was here. She was still here. Beautifully working as, he loved her to see. 

Jemma didn’t hear the door open, or the footsteps. She was working and in her zone. And there were no distractions when she was focused. She started to gnaw on her pen as she came across a challenging development. 

He could not do anything else than looking at her with wild eyes. Why did he break their kiss? The only thing he wanted now was to cross the room and hug her and kiss her again. He felt a huge pain in his chest. Why was this hurting him so much? It was so closer than what happened when Hunter broke their friendship. His breathing started to become loud and his hands danced all alone. This reaction was for two things in general: when he drank too much coffee and got too excited, and when he couldn't control anything anymore. And right now, he did not know what it was. Coffee or his emotions? 

Jemma continued to chew on her pen, unaware of the eyes on her. She tilted her head to the side before smiling. She cracked the code! She quickly wrote it down and sighed in relief. She could really use some gin or tea. Her smile was wide and she quickly celebrated before going back to work. 

He was watching her all this time. Another pain came in his chest while his conscience confirmed his thoughts. She didn't even notice him. She was completely ignoring him as the bad thing people wanted to stay away from. Another huge pain. Hunter did the same after their fight. He ignored him, took his belongings, and left the apartment they were sharing as two students. And Jemma Simmons was doing the same. 

Fitz clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down and accept it. He was a bad person and nobody liked them. And certainly not Jemma Simmons. Obviously, she would not. Hunter could not. Why could she? He bit his lip, trying to calm down the wave of emotion inside him. And taking a deep breath, he nodded for himself. Then, he would stay a bad person. And once again, his dark heart tightened in the ice. 

"Is the project going well?" He asked abruptly, his cold eyes looking at her. 

Jemma jumped in her chair and nearly fell. “Oh my gosh! You scared me! Um good.” She said after she stabled herself. “How are you?” She asked. 

"You're gonna accelerate it." He said, walking to the holotable to look at her stuff. "We have the annual party this Friday and I want the formula to be done to show them what I'm doing. I need to be prepared for all the questions they'll ask about and then, we're going to the next step. So, hurry up." He said that with a cold tone, detached Bossy reaction. His hand played with the hologram as he was watching the screen.

“I said it would be ready by Friday earlier. When we were um….” She trailed off and looked at her shoes. She wanted to grab him by the lapels, pin him down to the table, straddle his waist, and kiss him senseless. But she couldn’t. She let him tinker with the holotable while she wrote some more notes down. 

He stayed focused on something on the screen. Something she did and was really interesting. Yeah, she was really smart. If this would work, they're gonna revolution the future. And he would be powerful. That's all that matters… Right? 

"Did you start to get some candidates for the project?" He asked, still looking at the screen. 

“Yes a few. Joey Gutierrez, Mike Peterson, Will Daniels, and Iain De Caestecker.” Jemma replied.

"I don't care about their names. What I want is fact and things work." He said, turning his head to her. "So, find the subject and do anything for this project to work. Clear?" 

“Crystal.” She muttered before going back to work. He has no right to treat her this poorly. But he has shown her time and time again that he is a cold-hearted narcissist who is hell bent on only getting what he wants. She almost pities him, Almost. She will still take him down.

And this gala might be a perfect place to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, early in the morning, Fitz returned to the lab. He had taken with him his suit for the party he wanted to leave in his office and ordered a dress for Jemma. This party would be important for him and his project and he wanted everyone on them. He wanted Jemma to be physically the only shining person there and intellectually the only one who can impress them - except himself. So, he had chosen a long red and sexy dress with bare shoulders. He also took beautiful and expensive ruby earrings to go with it. And he didn't forget the necklace. A Ruby heart from necklace, very expensive that comes from a private sale. Some said Princess Diana would wear it once for a gala. Fitz was certain it was a fake news but whatever. On Jemma, it would be perfect. 

He left the dress and the jewelry on the table in a box and wrote something: "It's for the Gala. Wear them. 9pm at the Plaza Hotel. Don't be late." 

He turned his heels to leave the lab when he looked back at his note. He came back to it, threw it in the trash and wrote another one - nicer: "I'd love you to wear these. I thought they could be beautiful on you and I'm sure you will. 9pm at the Plaza Hotel. I'll see you there if we don't meet again. Have a nice day. - Fitz."

Then, he left the lab and returned to his office with his smocking. Maybe things would be less complicated now. At least, even if they could not be together, they could have a nice communication… 

When Jemma walked to her office that day, she found a note on top of a box. Curious, she opened it and found a note from Fitz saying to be at the party. She put it aside and carefully opened the box. It was a gorgeous red dress. Sleeveless, lace, tight. Not something one would wear to a work party shortly not. Then there was the necklace. A red heart on a gold chain. Jemma adored these pieces. She took a deep breath and hid them under her chair before going to do the final touches on her project. 

***

Fitz left his office to get lunch. He needed to eat something after the long appointment he had with an old customer. Fortunately, he succeeded to get what he wanted for his project and with this, the last step for the project will be done. He wanted to leave a note to Jemma to tell her but he preferred to go and see her. He needed to see her. At least, just see and nothing else. So before leaving HYDRA, he walked straight to the lab and opened the door. Once again, he found Jemma focused on her work and the view was so beautiful that he could just stand here for hours and just look at her working. 

“Good news,” He said, a little tense to talk to her. “We had the machine for the subject. It’s gonna be here at the end of the day.” 

“That’s great.” She beamed at him. “You know what else is great? The project is now complete.” 

“Really?” He asked as he knew perfectly it was true. He walked quickly to her to look at her work. “The formula works?” He looked at the screen. 

“Perfectly.” She replied. She started the simulation and from start to finish there were no errors. “What do you think?” She asked after it was over. 

His eyes stayed fixed on the screen, a big smile spreading across his face. He was so happy right now. 

“This is beautiful,” He said with a low voice, before turning his head to her and looking at her with full admiration. “This is absolutely brilliant, Jemma. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” She blushed under his gaze and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Her gesture made him want to do the same. He could not stop looking at her, his heart beating in his chest, his emotions full of joy and desire. 

“You will have to show that and explain to our guests your amazing work.” He said, still looking at her. “Did you see my gift?” 

“Yes, and are you sure it’s appropriate for a work party?” Jemma liked it, however she was unsure because it was making such a statement. 

“It’s not just a work party, Jemma. It’s also an annual Gala of business charity. HYDRA is used to donate to the projects of contractors, builders, or new scientists. Concerning myself, I’m used to donating to protective wild animal organizations. I wanna keep the monkeys safe and free.” He said with a cute grimace. 

“Oh. Monkeys you say?” Maybe Hydra wasn’t so bad. Was she infiltrating the wrong organization? 

“It’s a secret, so please, don’t reveal it.” He said, accenting his cute grimace. “I love them. I wanted to adopt one but they refused…” 

“Cross my heart. I find it great.” She smiled and had an overwhelming urge to kiss the tip of his nose. 

“Will you wear the dress? I found it beautiful and I thought it would be perfect on you...” 

“Yes, yes I will.” She replied. 

“Good. I know I chose for you but I didn’t know if you had those kinds of dresses because as you are… I mean, it’s gonna be a wealthy party and people there could… talk. So, I decided to buy them for you.” 

“You think I don’t own nice things?” She was getting defensive because of what he said. It seemed as if he thought she only owned blazers and slacks. She felt a little bit hurt. 

“Well, you are not rich and I think with a low pay, you can’t buy so expensive clothes.” He answered, knowing it was true by judging her outfit every day, even if he really likes how she got dressed. 

“I do own nice things I’ll have you know. This isn't my first job. I’ve also gotten gifts. So, excuse me for being offended that you jump to conclusions. You know what they say, when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me.” She mumbled the last part. 

“Sorry but wearing jeans and blazers is not appropriate for a Gala. I can tolerate these street outfits here but certainly not where everyone will watch at us! My reputation is important.” He answered, defensive too. 

“Don’t you think I know that? I own things other than my work clothes. And my work clothes are nice and good quality as well. So, stop insulting my way of dress and status and start worrying about your own!” She turned away from him. 

“What do you mean? Worrying about what? I’m wearing wealthy suits every day from Yves Saint Laurent. What do I have to worry about that?” He walked a step to her. 

“I don’t care. If you want someone of a higher status take that dress to them.” She turned from him again. 

“I already bought it for you, and it’s a perfect one, what’s the matter, again?!” He asked, another step to her, upset.

“Nothing you need to worry about or want to worry about. Trust me.” She rubbed her temples. She needed to text Bobbi. So, she quickly pulled out her phone. 

“I’m worrying! I want to know what’s wrong with you. You’re so complicated!” He said, grumpy or mad, he didn’t know exactly. “Hey! I’m talking to you, give me that!” He took her phone. 

“Hey! Give that back, it's important. Nowhere in my contract it says you have the right to take away my belongings!” She retorted, trying, and failing to get it back. 

He put the phone up, so she could not get it back and looked at her.

“I’m your boss, I can do whatever I want. And for the record, when you talk with someone, you’re looking at them in the eyes, but maybe it’s manners from the streets?!” By saying that, he had approached his face to hers. 

“I was raised on a farm!” She smirked. “And there we were taught manners to everyone but people like you! We respect pigs, not pigheaded people!” She retorted.

“I’m not a pig head!” He retorted too, so close to her. He was furious, mad, angry, but his heart could not stop beating like a madman in his chest. What was that smell? “I forbid you to tell me that I’m a pig head, understood?!” 

“I never said you were a pig head. I said you’re pigheaded! Big difference! Maybe you failed Language Arts as well as basic manners!” She yelled back. 

“Oh, do you want me to show you what I learned from Language Arts?!” He yelled louder to her, his nose so close that he could touch hers.

Jemma’s eyes darted to his lips. And she made a snap decision. She grabbed him by his face and fused their lips together, roughly. But it still wasn’t enough. She turned him and pushed him into the chair. She didn’t care if he was kissing back or not, but when she straddled his lap, she felt his hands come to her waist. 

Fire was burning his heart and soul. What was happening right now? He could not really say but he only understood Jemma was sitting on his lap and her mouth on his. He kissed her back, roughly, with fever, passionately. He didn’t care if he could not do that with her because actually, the only thing he wanted was to do that with her. He wanted her and now, he had her. 

His hands went to the top of her blazer that he took off briskly, throwing it away somewhere in the lab. His hands went back on her hips and he squeezed them, pushing her closer to him. He quickly growled when he felt her hands grabbing his shirt to unbutton it. And attracted by her neck, her sensual neck, he started to kiss it, leaving a long burning trail on her pale and soft skin.

Jemma moaned softly as his hot and wet kisses left her lips and went to her neck. She undid his tie and threw it along with his shirt and blazer. She ran her fingers through his golden curls, begging him to do more and never stop. 

He went back to her lips and growled between two kisses: “You’re so unbearable.” He said, kissing her again and again. “So much. Oh!” He growled more when she put her cold hands on his chest. 

“What was that?” She whispered as her lips went to his jaw, then his ear, nibbling his earlobe. Her hands ventured up and down his chest, lightly scratching it. 

“Oh, Jesus!” He moaned, squeezing her hips harder, dazzled by her delicious kisses at his part of his body and sensual caresses. How could she be so good at this game? Smart, beautiful, and perfect! He could not be happier than now. “You’re perfect,” He murmured after another kiss on his neck. “Oh, Jemma...”

“Yes Fitz?” She panted before going for his neck. She was ravishing him. 

“This is so good.” He said, unable to control himself anymore. “We… We should… OH, JESUS!” He yelled when she bit his neck, and his hands grabbed her back briskly. 

They continue their little game, lost in their burnt love when Fitz’s phone starts to ring. He first ignored it, letting Jemma kiss him again and again, after turning upset and sighed. 

“Wait a sec!” He said to her, pushing her back a little to grab the phone. “What?!” He yelled at the phone, listening.

Jemma sighed, pulling back. Still on his lap, she reached for her phone that was on the desk, quickly sent the text to Bobbi, and smirked. She leaned in and kissed his shoulder lightly while he was still on the phone. Doing it again and again to see his eyes go wide and his jaw drop, trying not to make a sound. 

He tried to stay focus on his conversation, but she was so evil to torture him like this. 

“Then, take the first flight and let her come here. What’s the matter?!” He clenched his teeth, looking at her and murmured her to stop with a puppy face. “No! I want her to be there. Do you know what it is?” He bit his lip when she let her hands caress his chest. 

Seeing his face, she rested her head on his chest and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, soothing him. 

“I don’t care! She has to be there. Find a solution!” He quickly hung out and threw his phone on the table. “So, where did we stop?” He asked with a smile, caressing her back tenderly. 

“You okay?” She asked softly, stroking his hair. 

“Yeah, just an important customer. Her assistant just let me know she could not come. But I need her to be there.” He said, a little upset. 

“Oh, anything I could help with?” She came closer to him on his lap. 

“Can you offer better than vacations in Tahiti?” He asked, pouring his lips. 

“I don’t know. I can offer sex and coming with you to the gala? Is that alright?” She leaned back a little and fought to hold off a smile. 

“It sounds fun. And I completely agree with your proposition. But will you accept a dinner with me before?” He asked, with a little smile.

“Won’t there be food at the gala? We can get ice cream after. You know, the street way.” She wrinkled her nose and smiled. 

He laughed, hugging her tightly against him. 

“You can get all the ice cream you want before or after the gala. But when I asked for dinner, I asked for tonight.” 

“Hmmmm ok. Nice restaurant or street restaurant?” She asked teasingly. 

“Would you be mad if I prefer a nice restaurant? I let you get the street ice cream.” He said with a poor baby cute face. 

“No, we can go to a nice restaurant.” She already had the perfect outfit. 

“I know the perfect one. Something you never ate before, trust me.” He laughed, trying to grab his shirt while he kept her on his lap. 

“Yeah, no I think we need to go all the way before I allow you to get your shirt.” She pinned his hands to the chair. 

“What? Here? Jemma, it’s not comfortable for… Wait, did you mean this?” He asked, frowning. 

“Yes here. I’m too riled up to let you out of my sight.” She kissed him lightly. 

“Jemma Simmons!” He said, astonished. “You are really surprising. But you sure you wanna do it, here? I can drive us to a hotel room, you know?” 

“And miss out on all the fun? The risk of someone coming in. I’m on the edge and I’m afraid I won’t last much longer.” She admitted.

He looked at her, with heart eyes and took her face in his hands before kissing her tenderly. 

“If I’m enough for you to do it, then, I’ll give you what you want wherever you want.” He said, with a little smile. “I just want your heart.” 

She smiled. “Me too Darling.” She then started to resume their previous activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter is waiting for you!!


	6. Chapter 6

Jemma got ready for her date. She did her hair very nicely, a neat low bun. Did some neutral makeup, donned some black pumps, and her favorite leopard print dress. She got her purse and her coat and waited by the door for Fitz. 6:30 he said. And it was 6:25. She could wait five minutes, right? 

He showed up in one of his blue night suits, happy and wearing some flowers. Red roses he bought from a merchant in the street. When he walked quickly to find her, he discovered her standing by the door in a strange dress. 

“Jemma?” He called, his eyes looking at her dress up and down. 

“Hey, you ready? Oh, these look lovely. Thank you.” She smiled and sniffed them. “Wait here. I’ll put these in water.” She said and went inside to do just that. When she came out with her coat wrapped around her, she smiled.

His eyes were still stuck on her leopard dress. “Will you really wear this?” He asked, showing her dress. 

Jemma felt a little dejected. “Oh, is there something wrong? I can go change if you’d like.” She loved this dress. 

“Yes, please!” He said. “I don’t want all the guys around looking at you. Did you see how sexy it was?” 

“Oh, you like it?” She asked. 

“Of course, I like it! You just turned me on! I won’t stay calm during all the dinner. Go put something else.” 

She laughed. “Wait here.” She went back to her closet and pulled out a nice black dress with long sleeves and an open collar. She went back out.

“Ta da. Now is this okay?” She asked. 

“This is worse!” He said, hiding his eyes. “Now, I want to make you love once again. Why are you doing this to me? Can’t you just be ugly and a troll?” He sighed, with a cute face. 

“Ugh, Fitz! One last change okay?” She made the move to go back but he stopped her.

“No!” He said, grabbing her wrist. “I take that, even if it’s hard to stay focused. But if I see one guy looking at you…” He pinched his lips. 

“This is better than the one you got me in terms of stares.” She retorted.

He looked at her, quiet, thinking. She was right. Whatever he could say or does, guys would look at her. 

“Okay…” He grumbled, grumpy. “But the leopard one is just for me, deal?”

“Fine. Deal. Now let’s go or else we’re gonna be late.”

He took her hand and walked with her to his car. Before they got in, he looked at her before opening the door for her. 

“Will you put it for me again?” He asked, seriously. 

“Put what for you?” She asked back.

“The leopard dress?!” He asked, impatient. “I like it, it’s sexy.” 

“Maybe later I’ll put it on. Deal?” She laughed at his antics.

“I’m serious!” He retorted, while she sat inside. “Like, really. You have no idea how much my butterflies flew inside.” He said, starting the engine. 

“Later. I promise. Let’s go. Andale.” She made a gesture with her hands while giggling. 

***

“Wine again?” The waiter asked. 

Fitz nodded and waited for him to leave. “So, I booked for a weekend in the Hamptons. Do you like the beach? I asked that because as a farmer, you probably only see green plains?” He asked, with a teasing tone, eating his meal. 

“I’ve been to beaches before. That sounds lovely.” She laughed at his joke and took a bite of her food. 

“Really? Did you bring your sheep there? Or maybe pigs?” He continued, with a smirk. 

“You’re never gonna let this go, aren’t you?” She shook her head with a smile. 

“Sorry.” He said quickly. “I just want to tease you. I’ll don’t do it again.” 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. Although if we want to talk about beginnings, you have probably worn a kilt once or twice hmmm?” She smirked at him. 

“So what?” He asked, defensive. “I’m Scottish, it’s normal for us to wear kilts.” 

“I’d like to see it sometime. You in a kilt.” She smiled. 

“Hm, to get mockery? I’d prefer to stay naked.” He put a big piece of his meal in his mouth, grumpy. He didn’t like talking about him wearing kilts because of all the bad memories he got at school because of this, but it was his origins and he could not escape from them. 

“Sorry. Maybe I can show you more of my leopard collection. Including the dress you love so much.” Trying to change the subject. She can’t seem to hold a conversation with him. 

“Sure. I’d love to. Do you have more? Let me get some clue.” He said, with a smile back. 

“Let’s just say they all vary in different types of revealing.” She took another bite and sipped her wine.

“Like what? Coat? Shoes?” He took another piece of his meat, chewing it slowly, focused on her answer. To be honest, he wanted to know what she loves to wear except black dress and jeans blazers shirts. 

“Maybe more as well. Tank tops, pants, skirts, scarves, hats, bras, underwear.” She replied seductively. 

He choked on the piece of meat and coughed. “Bloody hell!” He coughed again, his face red. “You...!” He didn’t finish his sentence and grabbed his glass of water to calm his throat on fire. 

“You okay?” She asked with concern. 

“I’m fine!” He answered with a cough. Then, he took a deep breath, calm down. “I think we should ask for dessert.” He said, coughing once again, red, and shy. 

“I thought we could go for ice cream. I know a cute little place nearby. Please?” She made a puppy dog face. 

His eyes turned wild and he took another deep breath, clearing his throat. 

“Good idea! I need fresh air.” He said, leaving dollars on the table and quickly stood up, wearing his coat. “Let’s go!” 

She grabbed his arm. “Come on then.” She led him to the car. “Can I drive? I know the place.” She asked. 

He looked at her. “Do you already drive an automatic?” He asked, worried. He paid for his car so much. And he loved it. 

“Yes I do. Nothing to worry about please?” She hugged his arm tighter. 

“It just…” He started to say before noticing her disappointed look showing up. “Okay, here you go.” He said with a sigh. “Just, be careful, okay?” He asked. 

“Thank you. I won't crash.” She kissed his cheek and got in the driver's seat. “You ready?” She asked.

“I’m worried,” He murmured for himself. “Sure…” He couldn't stop looking at her, checking if she were doing everything correctly. His poor car… 

“Fitz, it’s going great. Look, here we are.” She pulled up to a parking lot a few minutes later. “Am I a bad driver?” She asked jokingly. 

“No…” He said, a little grumpy to have to admit it. “But it was because it was a short drive.” He then said. 

“Ok, well I’m paying for the ice cream and get whatever you’d like.” She replied and went in. Picking some cookie dough ice cream and caramel. 

“Is it something you often do?” He asked, eating his ice cream like a glutton. 

“What is?” She liked her ice cream from the cone. 

“Eating ice creams with a guy.” He said, looking at her. “How long were you single?” 

“A couple of years. I eat ice cream with friends. Some of whom are guys, yes. What about you? How long have you been single?” She asked, offering him some of her dessert. 

“I’ve never been with someone. It was more like one-night stands…” He stopped, looking at her. “So, you eat ice cream with friends?” He repeated. 

“Yeah why?” He’s never been with someone? Jemma’s eyes widened as her mind was going a mile a minute. 

“So, I’m just a friend to you? We’re eating ice creams!” He said, now with a cold voice. 

“We’re eating ice cream after a date which was after we had sex while we barely know each other. No, we’re not friends. I can have ice cream with multiple types of people you know.” She retorted. He was not going to drag her down. 

“But certainly men, right? Admit it. How many did you date with an ice cream?” He asked, briskly.

“What? I don’t date my friends. I can have male friends. I can go to ice cream with whoever I may damn please. I’m calling an Uber. I’m done with this shit. Come talk to me when you’ve matured.” She got up and started to leave. 

“No! Jemma, wait.” He said, grabbing her hand. “I’m sorry. I’m just…” He sighed. “I’m terribly jealous of people who had the chance to get your heart and attention. Especially men. I am the kind of person who can’t keep beautiful and nice things in his life, so when I get one, I can’t help to be a bad person again. Because that’s what I am. A bad person. Hunter was right…” His voice trembled on the name of his friend and he bit his lip. It was the first time he mentioned it out loud since they broke their friendship and saying his name hurt his heart. He was not used to revealing his emotions and weakness in front of people but Jemma seemed to open his heart without any effort.

Jemma stopped for a moment, thinking. She liked him, but his mood swings were unbearable. Maybe this time would be different. She owed him. “Fine. Come with me.” She led him to the car. “I will show you that I am a great driver.” She got into the driver’s seat. 

He didn’t understand her reaction. He was just showing her his weakness and she was just about showing him how she was a good driver? He sighed, disappointed, sad, angry, he didn’t know exactly. He followed her, quietly, his bad mood growing up again inside him. 

The whole drive was silent. Jemma stayed focused on the road and pulled up to her apartment. “Here we are. Come on.” She grabbed his hand and led him to her door. “You want to come in?” She asked. 

He simply nodded, quiet. He didn’t know what he wanted right now, but he felt inside of him, he wanted her to be here for him. At least, she didn’t leave. 

“Hey, I can make you some tea. You look cold. Go sit on the couch. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She kissed his temple. 

He sat on the couch, tensed. He needed to calm down, avoid another argument with her. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the night all alone and sad, again. So, he took a deep breath, stopped playing with his hands and looked at her appartement. Small, poorly, at first. But cozy. However, he noticed there was not so much of her personal belongings and he looked for some pictures. Except of England, there are no pictures of her or her friends. Did she plan to let him come? If so, why take off all her pictures? He frowned. What was she hiding? 

He walked to the shelf. It was strange. All these objects were fake. He didn’t know she liked elephants, or kittens. He remembered having noticed butterflies in her desk at the lab, so why elephants and kittens? He turned around looking at the paintings on the walls. Typical. Flowers. Wheat fields. Old woman. It was not her. He frowned once again, thinking. Yeah, he didn’t know her that much but he was certain it was not her. All of these were not her. Another check and he noticed some empty cupboards. Why? Even the couch looks new… 

What was that? 

“Hey I have your tea. Oh, what are you looking for? The bathroom is down the hall.” She handed him the mug. Something was off about his demeanor and it wasn’t his outburst.

“I’d like to go to the bathroom, yes.” He said, waiting for her to show him where it was. 

“It’s right past there.” She pointed to the right. “First door on the left.” 

He walked to the bathroom, leaving the mug on the table. Inside, he turned on the water and started to look around. There were her basic necessities, toothbrush, hairbrush, perfumes, makeup… He bent down to open a cupboard and what he saw confirmed what he was thinking. The closet was empty except for a few towers and washcloths. Where had the rest of her personal stuff gone? He was sure a woman had lots of things in her closets. Why was her apartment so empty? What was she hiding from him? 

For a while, he had a terrible thought. What if she was lying on him? What he had asked her earlier came back to his mind. This apartment… Empty… Just a few things… He leaned against the sink, sick, shaking his head. No, she could not do that. She could not do that to him! He had given himself to her! The only one he had feelings for. She…

“She has a double life…” He murmured for himself, closing his eyes. 

“Hey Fitz, you okay?” What was going on with him? “Fitz? If you need to talk, I’m here.” 

He raised his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Oh yes, they’re gonna talk. And she’s gonna let him know the truth.

He quickly opened the door, looking at her with his cold blue eyes.

“I know your secret.” He said with a cold voice. 

WHAT?! HE COULDN’T KNOW! Jemma kept calm. “What secret?” She asked, she hoped he couldn’t hear her heart beating. 

He walked slowly to her like a predator. “Don’t fool me! It’s time for revelations, Jemma Simmons.” 

Jemma decided to turn it around. “I invite you into my home and you question me? I was being compassionate. And you’re just refusing to accept that. If you can’t be a good person, then you can’t be with me.” She replied. She hid her Icer but she was worried that she might have to use it. 

“Your home?” he repeated, ignoring the rest of her words. “Or the room you’re renting for your lovers? How many of them did you bring here for sex, Jemma Simmons? Is Simmons your real name? Where is your husband? Or your kids? Who the fuck am I to you?!” He yelled, his face red of anger. 

She had a back story. “Ok, so maybe home isn’t the right word. My actual home was burned down so I’m renting this flat. The reason I don’t have any personal belongings is a lot of them were lost in the fire. And I don’t have any photos of my parents because we aren’t close. It just makes me sad. Sorry if I made you feel weird but I assure you, I do not have a secret family or anything of the sort.” She improvised. Her lying has gotten better. 

He looked at her, uncertain of her story. It was so easy to use this one. A burnt home, lost belongings. It was so easy. He walked to her, grabbed her wrist briskly. 

“I swear, if you lied to me and played with my heart, you’re gonna regret it.” He said with a grave tone, his eyes wild. He needed to calm down. He needed her to calm him. Because she was actually the only one who had so much power on him. But he refused to believe she was lying to him. He didn’t want her to be a liar. 

“I promise I’m not lying.” She put her forehead against his. Her hands stroked his chest. “If you want, I can show you the leopard.” She laughed against him. 

“Look me in the eyes and swear on what you have the most important in your life that you don’t have a double life with another guy. I’m begging you, Jemma. Don’t break my heart.” He said, stepping back a little, his head down. 

“I swear to you. I don’t have a secret boyfriend or husband.” She sighed, that was not at all a lie. 

He looked at her for a while, trying to check a small thing that showed she lied in her eyes, but he got nothing. Just a sincere gaze stuck on his, hoping for the rest of this night to be nice and him to stop his bad temper. 

“Okay,” He nodded, a bit reassured. Then, he looked at the room. “I can offer you a better apartment, you know.” He said, trying to be nice and avoided another conflict between them. 

“No, I’m not asking you to spend money on me. I’m not worth spoiling.” She laughed. “Besides, I like the apartment. And I like the bedroom especially.” She grabbed his hand and led him to her room. 

He walked behind her. When they entered her room, it was how he expected it now. Empty and nothing personal, except maybe the wardrobe, full of clothes. He could buy her so much. He wanted to buy her so much.

“You are sure, you don’t want me to buy you another wardrobe? Or maybe a lamp?” He asked, looking at the small lamp next to the bed. “Or more… I want you to be comfortable.”

“I am. Don’t worry.” She pushed him down onto the bed. “Stay here.” And she ran inside the closet and slipped off the dress. She then slipped on the first leopard dress. “You ready?” She asked. 

“Everyone is!” He answered, waiting, his hands behind his head. 

“You wanted the dress.” She walked out, her hair was down and in waves. She twirled. “What do you think?” 

He raised his head to look at her and his eyes turned wild. He gave her a burning look which went from up to down. He could not resist licking his lips and grabbed the blanket in his hands.

“Perfect…” He said, his mouth dried and opened. 

She walked over to him. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.” She climbed on top of him. 

His reaction turned wild too. His hands squeezed her hips and he moved a little to be able to look at her entirely. 

“Perfect and sexy…” He said, with a hoarse voice. 

“Thank you.” She pressed her lips to the tip of his nose. 

His hands slided to her back and he started to caress her spine before stopping on the zip of her dress.

“I’m glad it’s with you,” He said sincerely, looking at her in the eyes. 

She smiled as her hands joined his and unzipped the dress. She shook it off her shoulders. “Like what you see?” 

Another burning look. He thought he was going to faint. 

“You’re so beautiful... “ He murmured. “Perfect, sexy, and beautiful.” His hands let a burning caress on the skin of her back. “Jemma, you’ve no idea how much I’m happy it’s you and not another one. I’m in love with you…” He said, as his heart bet faster in his chest like it never did before. It was almost hurting but he didn’t care, he was in love of this woman and he wanted her to know it. 

Jemma’s eyes widened. And then she smiled. “I’m in love with you too.” She kissed him slowly which then turned into quick and hot. His hands roamed everywhere. And she loved every second. 

They got their happy moment, with passion, love, smile and complicity. Once again, they crossed the event horizon together and nobody was able to stop them from loving each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Jemma woke up on something firm and warm and naked. She looked up sleepily. It was Fitz. Last night’s events came rushing back to her. She sighed happily and snuggled in deeper. She kissed his chest and laid her head on it. His heartbeat lulling her back into a peaceful sleep. 

Fitz's thoughts were restless. He was still asleep but his dreams, or rather his nightmare, stirred him violently. His body tensed, moved, his face was marked with worry and sweat. 

"Hm.... No!..." He whispered in his sleep, nodding his head to one side. "Don’t do that..." He moved more, muffling screams and moaned. 

Jemma woke up at his trembling and his moaning. She panicked, unsure of what to do. He was having a nightmare. She didn’t know if she should wake him up or not. She had to make a decision.

So, she shook him gently. “Fitz.” She murmured gently. Over and over again to soothe him. Hopefully coaxing him out of his mental cage. 

He suddenly woke up briskly after screaming a "No!" again, and up sat quickly, his pale face sweating, his heart beating faster in his chest. He first didn't remember where he was before noticing Jemma next to him. 

"Jemma?!" He said with a panic tone. "Jemma, you're still here!" He grabbed her against him and hugged her so tight and strongly that he almost choked her. 

“Yes, Fitz. I’m still here.” She hugged him back for a few moments before pulling away. “It’s okay. I didn’t go anywhere. You had a nightmare is all.” She smoothed his hair back and played with his golden curls. In the morning sun, he looked as if he had a halo. And she absolutely loved it. 

Fitz took a moment to check if she said the truth. He noticed the unknown and empty room, he smelt her perfume, he saw her next to him. His hard breath started to calm down, as he was sure he was not anymore in his nightmare. 

"It was so real…" He murmured, putting his hands on his face, trembling. "So real…" 

“It’s okay now. You’re safe. You’re safe.” She put her head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm. 

He hugged her tightly against him as if she were a big protective bubble, she can protect him from all his bad feelings and nightmare. He was still scared she left him as she did in his dream, saying to him the same words that Hunter did once. Both of them were here and both of them abandoned him. Jemma agreed with Hunter. 

"I'm sorry…" He murmured, trembling against her while some flash of his nightmare came back in his head. "Don't leave me, please. Don't do that…" 

“Never. You have nothing to be sorry for.” She sighed. “However, we do have to go to work today.” She dropped her head from his shoulder to his lap. 

Fitz slowly came back to reality. Work. Yeah, there was nothing more important than work. He looked at Jemma for a while. He just had a terrible nightmare. Where she was leaving him. With Hunter. And she was already ready to return to work. Fitz's emotion was like a roller coaster. He didn't feel well right now and his thoughts were away. But he needed to wake up. Work would help. 

He pushed Jemma away slowly and sat at the edge of the bed. He took a moment to face reality, rejected his bad thoughts. His hands rubbed his face and he sighted. 

Jemma got up slowly and hugged him from behind. “If there is anything you need, tell me and I’ll get it done. Yeah?” She kissed his shoulder. 

"I need a shower." He said, standing up to go to the bathroom. In his head, the bad thoughts were still here like a shadow. He closed the door behind him and went under the hot water. 

Just then, Jemma’s alarm rang. She sighed as the song was not helping her current situation. “God Help the Girl” was catchy, but the opposite of her mood. She decided to go onto normal morning routine. Surely by the time she was done with the treadmill Fitz would be done with the shower so she could get in. 

He got out from the bathroom a few minutes later, grabbing his clothes to get dressed. He was still in a bad mood, the scenes from his nightmare would not stop coming again and again. He looked for his tie, thinking he should return to his penthouse to change his suit. But he did not want to. He wanted to dig himself in a big hole and never come back again. 

"Fucking tie! Where is it?" He yelled in the room. 

Jemma hopped off the treadmill and was about to go take a shower when she heard Fitz yell for his tie. She tried to look for it but it remained unseen. Then, she had an idea.

“Hey Fitz? I can’t seem to find your tie. But I used to wear men’s ties and I think I still have some.” She did pack all of her clothes, which included her earlier fashion. 

"You have a men's tie? What a convenience for me!" He answered with a cold tone. "One your ex forgot to take back?" 

“Nope. I used them as a fashion statement. I’m a nerd.” She replied, looking for a black one. “Also, are you always this cranky in the morning?” She asked. 

He grabbed briskly the tie he looked at for a while. "A farmer one? Did pigs pee on it?" He asked, with a bite tone. 

“Forget it. Excuse me for trying to be a good... whatever I am to you. Here, a black tie that will hopefully complete your outfit. I need to go take a shower now.” She walked by him quickly and went to her bathroom. She quickly showered, washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair, and got dressed. When she got out, Fitz was in the kitchen. 

He knew once again he had been a jerk. As always. She had been nice, offered him a beautiful night love, was a great woman and he was still a fucking jerk to her. He hated himself so much. His nightmare really scared him. A cold shivering ran in his back and he grabbed his mug in his hands. He didn't want to lose her. She was, from a few exceptions, the only one who can make him nice for more than a second. He wanted to be nice with her. He wanted to offer her everything. How could he be so mean? 

He heard Jemma behind him and turned to her. She first ignored him to go and get her tea. A huge pain hit his heart. That was the result of his horrible behavior with her. That was what would happen when he was a jerk with her. He hated himself so much. 

He put his mug down and walked to her. His arms wrapped her from behind and he put his head in her neck. "Please, forgive me. I'm a jerk and I hurt you. Forgive me, Jemma." 

Jemma froze. She felt the overwhelming feeling that something was deeply upsetting him. Something was wrong. Nevertheless, she grabbed his hands in her own and leaned back against him.

“You wanna tell me what’s bothering you?” She whispered. 

"I'm scared…" He answered in her neck. "To lose you. As I lost Hunter…" His voice broke once again. "I don't want to lose you…" 

“I promise you won’t lose me ever.” The weight of her secret was beginning to overwhelm her. She had to tell him. How did she fall in love in less than a week? How did she fall in love with the man she is supposed to arrest? Does she arrest him now? In the comfort of his arms? She didn’t feel the tears coming down her cheeks until his gaze went from fear to concern. 

"Don't cry. Oh, my god, I'm such a jerk! I hate myself." He said, stopping her tears with his thumbs. "I don't deserve you. I hurt you and make you cry. How could you still be here? I'm so sorry… So sorry…" He said with tears in the eyes. 

“No no it’s not that. Actually. It’s me. And this may sound odd, but I need you to be honest with me. I know I’m in a low-ranking position, however, what are Hydra’s true intentions? Because I have a feeling that it isn’t charity.” Maybe she exposed herself, but she lost sight and had to get her head back into the game.

He looked at her for a while, hesitant. He didn't want to reveal his secrets, especially when it was about Hydra but he trusted her. She was the only person in his life he could trust without any fear, even though he hurt her, had been mean to her. He was a jerk. A stupid idiot. A mean and bad person. But he loved her so much. He loved this kind, smart and beautiful woman. No one ever had been so long and nice with him. He didn't know how she could stay, or loved him after everything he did to her, but just for that, he knew he could say anything to her. She was his secret keeper. 

"Okay, the truth. But you have to promise me you won't reveal it before the Gala. It's more important than no one knows it before. Or we could lose our project and what I want to do with it." He said, holding her neck in his hands, with a sincere look. 

“I promise.” Another promise she had to break. She was obligated to report to Coulson. 

He nodded with a smile. He knew he could trust her. 

"With the project, we're gonna run the world, Jemma. We will be able to create billions of super soldiers and control the world. Everywhere." He said that with the voice of a master of the world. 

“World domination? I’m complicit in world domination… Are there going to be any casualties? Civilian deaths?” She asked. She was secretly taping it so she needed to get as much information as possible. 

"Only if they strike back, don't obey orders. I don't look for death, I know you would not tolerate this, I know you." He said that with a wink. "But if they don't obey Hydra, then, they'll die." 

He looked at her for a while and grabbed her hands. 

"Together, we will be the king and queen of this world, Jemma. Everybody will be afraid of us and won't try to disobey us. We could stop actual wars and save so many lives. But they had to obey. Our super soldiers will help them for this." He took her head in a cup, approached her face with a smile. "We're gonna be unstoppable together." He kissed her lips quickly. His bad mood was gone, and now, he only saw his future with her, happy and powerful. 

Jemma stared blankly. “I want to save the world.” She said after a while. “But this isn’t the way.” She took his hands off of her face. The recording was sent and a team should be here soon. “I’m sorry.” She took her Icer out. “Leopold Fitz, you are now going to be taken into custody of SHIELD. Put your hands behind your head and turn around.” She managed to hide the quiver of her voice and the tears in her eyes. But not the way her heart broke. She got connected, she got distracted. And it was only fair that it would come back to bite her. 

His heart missed a beat. He at first didn't understand, confused. His eyes went from her gun to her eyes. What was happening? 

"What the hell?" He said, his heart beating like a madman in his chest. "Jemma, what are you doing?" 

“I’m an agent of SHIELD and I am telling you to put your hands behind your head and to turn around.” A single tear escaped her glassy eyes. 

He first thought she was joking. A bad joke. Why did she want to do that? And then, reality pushed him back in the room. She was a SHIELD agent. 

"You…" He couldn't talk, his face turned pale, his heart beating faster. "No…" He shook his head. "Not you…" 

“I’m sorry Fitz. But I’m going to have to take you in. I have orders. And before you go and say that I never felt anything I need you to know that I did. I do love you still. Even if your views are wicked. I can’t help it. So please, put your hands behind your head and turn around. A team will be here to pick us up shortly.” She continued to hold the gun steadily, ready to strike. 

He had been trapped, hurt, and lied to by the only person he loved and trusted. So that was how things would stop for him? He looked at Jemma for a long moment and nodded. 

"So, I lost." He said, smiling of his defeat. "You did well, Jemma. Getting the only thing I hid from everyone and played with it. For your duty…" He nodded. "Good job. Agent Simmons." He took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" 

Jemma ignored his first words. She’s compromised herself enough already. “What is it?” She asked. 

"You said you still love me, right? So… Can I… Can I have a last kiss from you? I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in jail and I want to lose on a good last thing. Please." He looked at her with begging eyes. 

Everything was telling her it was a trap. But still, she contemplated for a moment. She loved him deeply. And he was going to be in a SHIELD prison for the rest of his life. But on the other hand, he could use it to escape. She couldn’t resist. She needed to love him goodbye. Gun pressed to his stomach, she leaned up and kissed him slowly. One part of her regretting it and another wanting more. Her mind and body were in a civil war. And no matter who won, she would still be hurt in the end. 

He kissed her back with passion, grabbing her head in his hands, as he knew it would be the last time. 

"I will never forget those lips…" He said against her mouth, slowly. And when he kept kissing her, he suddenly hit her wrist which was holding the gun, pushing her away. 

He grabbed a mug next him, hit her hand with his feet who wanted to grab the gun once again and threw the mug to her face and jumped to her, blocking her with his body on the ground. 

She knew it was a trap and yet her stupid arse still kissed him. He was leaning over her. And she hated it. Her hands couldn’t reach her Icer, so she spat in his face. Her legs wrapped around his waist and used that as leverage to roll them over. Now she was the one pinning him down. 

He growled and laughed. "Another round, baby? I got how much you’re like being on top." He mocked before grabbing her throat with his hand, looking at her with hate in his blue eyes. He squeezed it strongly, his face red of anger. At the same time, he tried to reach the gun with his other hand. 

Jemma stayed silent, enraged. With herself and with him. She saw him reach for the gun so she kicked it away. She grabbed his thumb from her throat and kissed it before biting it. Hard. 

He screamed in pain with a swear before pushing her away from him. She rolled away from him, and he quickly jumped to her gun to reach it. 

Jemma went after him and tried to reach it too. She grabbed a pin she had in her hair and found it was her spy pin. Perfect. She lodged it into his neck, to which he jolted from the shock. 

"Ah! You bitch!" He yelled, holding his neck for a sec. And when he noticed she took the advantage to reach the gun, he tried to jump to get it before her but it was too late. She got it and she shot. 

He froze in front of her. His body fell on the ground a second later. 

Just then a team came in and took Fitz out of her apartment. Jemma quickly packed and boarded the Quinjet to return to the base. Already dreading her debriefing and eventual confrontation with Fitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz woke up in a small gray room. Or rather a prison. He was lying on a small bed. There was just a sink in the corner and a WC. There was a large room in front of him and a staircase. He knew he was locked but if he could try… 

He walked quickly to the stair and suddenly hurt an invisible wall who electrified him. He screamed in pain, stepping back, looking at his hands. His heart was pouring like a madman and he just noticed they had put a security wall to divide the room. 

He checked around him, noticed a security camera in the corner. He looked at it, his face full of rage. He now realized he lost. He lost because of a fucking love story. Because of Jemma Simmons. 

Jemma watched as he blew up at the camera with tears in her eyes. She let this happen. Her heart ached as she watched him yell and curse her over and over again. She woke up at 5 this morning and will continue to do so to monitor him daily. She needed to make sure that he was safe. Even if he was evil, she couldn’t help but still fall deeply in love.

The information she got was useful. That was good. It helped SHIELD disband the entire operation. The higher-ups are now in custody. All thanks to her. That one part was supposed to feel good. Yet, because she was responsible through Fitz, it hurt. 

***

Fitz was now lying on the small bed, hands behind his head. His eyes were stuck on the ceiling and he was thinking about his life. What will happen now that he missed these last few weeks to fall in this trap? He had some good reasons but he was clearly certain nothing was his fault - except falling in love with this bitch. This was his worst mistake. And now, he needed to think about the after. 

Jemma stared through the screen, contemplating. She could go talk to him. She should. It’d clear both of their consciences. Instead of watching like a creepy stalker. She was his doctor in case anything happened and they would need to speak eventually. Why not now?

She got up from the chair. On shaky legs, she walked to Vault D and opened the door. Slowly descending the stairs. With her tablet, she cleared the white electronic cover much to his surprise and then anger as he saw her. 

"I'll take eggs and bacon with tea. Don't forget the sugar in there. I hate when it’s just water." He said, looking back at the ceiling. He wanted to control himself. He wanted to not show her how she broke him and how much he hated her by ignorance and sarcasm. 

“The breakfast is the same. No special requests.” She replied sternly. 

“So, why is a low-level agent here instead of the boss?” He asked. 

“I’m level 7 actually. Got promoted a while ago.” She kept her voice firm and even. 

“Of course, it’s amazing for a poor girl who had taken care of pigs. Congratulations.” He said by clenching his fists. 

Jemma had instructions. So, she ignored his remark. “Anything medically wrong with you is my responsibility. I assure you, no one will watch you pee. Food, breakfast through dinner will be the same. You will only see people for feedings, investigations, or medical checkups. If you have any medical conditions please let me know now.” She managed to look him in the eye at the last part. Deep hazel nut looking into ocean blue. 

“Actually, yes. I’ve a medical condition.” He said, walking slowly in the room. “It’s about my heart. I don’t feel good, I guess… Hm, how to say that? Yes, I guess it’s broken. My heart is broken and I really want to know if it’s possible to fix it.” He stopped and looked at her in the eyes, coldly. “Because, if it’s not possible, I’m gonna use my heart broken to hate with all my dark soul the fucking woman who did this to me.” 

“If you have no serious or real medical conditions or diseases my work is done here.” She couldn’t think about how he hates her now. She needed to push emotions aside. To the music box. He will stay in the music box. Her love for him as well. “So, one last time, do you have anything medically wrong or different about you?” 

“I can’t stay between walls all alone.” He said, looking at her. “It reminds me of a cupboard where my father used to put me for hours.” 

“You’re claustrophobic.” She said. She knew he had something traumatic happen. This would explain it. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “I’m sorry but you have to stay here. You’ll see guards sometimes but only during mealtimes. Once a week you are allowed to see a movie. We aren’t heartless.”

“No, you just like to break them.” He answered. “How many did you have to break?” 

“Funny. But that is unprofessional to talk about.”

“As it was unprofessional to have sex with the guy you should arrest?” He retorted, amused. He wanted to push her to react, to feel guilty. “We had good times, right? Do you remember this time in the lab, on the chair and then on the table? Unprofessional twice. The boss and his intern. Damn, Babe, you really like to pass out the orders and the rules.” He said that out loud to be sure that if someone was watching them behind the security camera, they would hear him. And she would get in trouble maybe. 

“Camera’s muted.” She saw his little game. “If you need anything you do a hand gesture. Medical is a hand to your heart. And unfortunately for your questions, everything is classified. If you have no other medical conditions, I will leave.” She felt her resolve start to crack. 

“Nothing classified, Babe. I wanna know why you chose this way than another. I’m really curious. I don’t think I let anyone know I was a virgin, so how did you know it? Why have you chosen to use your body to get what you wanted from the wolf I am?” He walked a little to the invisible screen. “Is that a usual attitude from you, Jemma? Are you sleeping with all the persons you need to arrest?” 

“No I guess not. You were, how do I say this in words you’ll understand? An anomaly. A quirk in the system. My first long undercover assignment. And I thank you for your cooperation. Really. The information you gave helped save millions of lives. And the entire operation is now dismantled.” She smirked. She could be mean. She could be tough. 

Rage possessed him briskly, his face turned red and he walked quickly to the invisible wall between them.

“I WAS NOT AN ANOMALY!” He yelled, hitting the invisible wall with his fists. He got a powerful electrified shock that he ignored even if it caused him a huge pain. But he was so angry. He was not an anomaly to her! He could not have been just a quirk in the system. “You can go fuck yourself, Jemma Simmons! I swear I’m gonna find a way to kill you in all the bad ways possible just to make you suffer! I HATE YOU!” 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” She turned her tablet so he could see that she muted the cell. “Hey, you’re going to grow old and die alone and unsuccessful in this cell.” She smirked. She could hear him growl even if he was muted. 

He hit the wall once again, yelling he was not an anomaly again and again. When he saw her turning her heels to leave the room, he still continued to hit the wall, getting more and more lots of electrified shock that injured his hands. He didn’t know if she was hearing him, but he screamed her name, repeating his words to her. 

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU HEARD ME, JEMMA?! I HATE YOU! I WAS NOT AN ANOMALY” He continued to hit again and again until his hands became too injured to continue, they were starting to bleed but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything else than repeating his words. After being out of energy, he fell on his legs on the ground, his bleeding hands trembling all alone, tears in his eyes. 

Jemma couldn’t bear the sight of him hurting himself. “Wait here.” She said. She went over to a nearby wall and got out a first aid kit. “I need to patch you up.” She was on a whim that he wouldn’t hurt her. She knew it was stupid, but the wall opened. “Sit down on the bed please.” 

He shook his head, crying. He was crying, out of energy, out of strength, weak and broken. His hands hurt him but his heart was worse. He felt it was literally broken into two pieces and that he was ready to die. 

“Sit down on the bed please. I need to patch you up.” Did she cross a line? He wasn’t cooperating, so she had to gently push down on the bed. She slowly sat beside him and started to clean his hands. 

“I’m not an anomaly.” He said, repeatedly again and again. “I’m not an anomaly.” And the more he said that, the more he lost himself in his mind, all alone, stuck with this horrific sound in his head. 

“Ok, so this will sting a bit.” She said before disinfecting with alcohol. She winced as he hissed in pain but kept going. She gently wrapped his hands in bandages after putting some antibiotic cream. “We’ll need to change this in a couple of days ok? To prevent infection.” She murmured.

He suddenly grabbed her hands, ignoring the pain in his that hurt him violently. 

“Tell me I was not an anomaly!” He said, with a wet begging look. “Tell me I was not just a distraction for you during this mission…” 

“You weren’t an anomaly. I just said that to be mean and I was wrong. I apologize.” She rubbed the inside of his wrists to soothe him. The cameras were off. She made that choice when she went into the cell. “Please don’t hurt me.” She said softly. “Don’t try and escape because they will hurt you.” 

He looked at her, completely different from the Fitz she once met. He was literally broken, physically, psychologically, emotionally. 

“I’d rather die than hurt you again…” He murmured, grabbing once again her hands. “I love you… I love… you…” His head down as he started to cry. 

“I love you too. But you do know that we could never be together again.” She brought his head to her lap as he sobbed. 

“I lost everything. My best friend, you…. Please, Jemma, don’t leave me alone with them.” 

“I can only come down for medical reasons. Evaluations, healing, stuff like that.” Her fingers went through his golden curls. “And what you’re having is an anxiety attack. I can come down for that. If you want I can get psych to come to help you. Hmm?” She asked.

He didn’t answer, curling up against her like a little child. He didn’t want her to leave him. Not again. He could not accept it. He grabbed her leg tightly with his bandaged hands, then, he was sure she could not leave and abandon him again. 

“Is there anything you’d like me to do?” 

“Don’t abandon me…” He squeaked, hiding his head in her leg and arms. 

“I do need to get back to work soon.” She checked her phone. “I have ten minutes, do you still want me to stay?”

“I think you should leave, Agent Simmons.” A voice said coming from the upstairs. 

Oh no. “Sir I can explain-”

“I don’t want to hear anything. We’re gonna talk in my office. Leave the room, immediately.” Coulson said, not really angry but with his boss’ tone. 

“No!” Fitz squeaked when Simmons tried to get up. He got stuck on her leg. “Don’t leave me!”

“Agent Simmons!” Coulson repeated. 

“I’m sorry but I need to leave.” She gently distanced herself from him and walked out of the room, reengaging the force field. 

“No!” Fitz screamed again, running to the wall that he hurt once again. “Don’t leave me! Jemma!” 

Coulson waited for Jemma to come, looking at Fitz with a poor look. But he had to do his duty and Leopold Fitz was an enemy. 

“Jemma!” Fitz continued to scream, hitting the wall again. “Jemmaaaaaa!”

Coulson let Jemma leave the room and after a last look to Fitz, he closed the door behind them.

Fitz continued to scream her name until he could not and out of energy, he ran in the corner of the wall and hid himself in his arms. This time, he was sure he was gonna die of pain…


	9. Chapter 9

“Sir,” Jemma started, “I can explain everything if you’ll allow me to do so.” After he fires her for doing something she wasn’t supposed to. Jemma was scared. Scared for her job, but more importantly, scared for Fitz. 

“I let you talk, then I let you know my point.” Coulson said, crossing his arms, looking at her with his bossy face. 

“At first, it was to get information. And look where it got us. But you know me, I get attached. That’s what makes me a crappy agent. He hurt himself and had a panic attack and studies show that embraces and human contact help them subside. That’s what you saw. Yes, I do harbor some feelings for him. But I know we could never go back because of what he’s done. He’s a man, a broken man. And if we get him the help he needs, he could be a real asset to SHIELD.” She paced in his office. 

Coulson took a long time to answer, his eyes looking at Jemma gravely. 

“You just really asked to give him a chance to be a SHIELD agent?” He said. 

“Yes. He has a PhD in engineering and he knows how our enemy’s minds work. Obviously, there will be limitations, maybe he could just consult. However, with the proper applications, yes. I think he could be an asset.” Jemma stood tall. 

“An asset?” Coulson repeated. “For who? SHIELD or you? Because you can’t fool me, Jemma. You want me to keep him there because you’re still in love with him and want him to be close to you, admit it!” 

“Be that as it may, Sir. I still think he could be an asset to SHIELD. Remember how Skye was at first? The whole Miles Lydon thing? After a few months of therapy, we can do the tracker bracelet and see how he does. And only small projects. If anything goes wrong, it’ll be on me. I’ll take full responsibility for my actions.” She straightened up and talked like an agent. 

“Don’t use that case with me, Agent Simmons! We don’t talk about a small hacker we found in a van, we’re talking about the former head of HYDRA who planned to kill billions of people with a Super Serum you made!” Coulson yelled at her. “I should arrest you for complicity in this terrorist work!” 

“With all due respect, Director, you are so biased! You see Skye as a daughter figure and make sure she is coddled when she has done wrong! I love Skye but it doesn’t make her innocent. Also, May slept with Ward! How about that? You didn’t fire her! That’s some bias. And nothing I did with the serum amounted to anything! Fitz doesn’t know biology like I do! I reversed it. It would’ve been useless to inject. Never tested it. Try and arrest me for doing my job and I will go to Talbot and expose you. Do we have a deal?” She was being unprofessional and disrespectful. But somehow, she felt powerful. 

Coulson looked at Simmons, furious. He knew perfectly she was right but he was so mad at her right now that he could not just stay the father figure to her too but only the Director of SHIELD.

“Leave this office, and you are obliged to stay in your bunk until I decide what to do with you!” He said, turning his back to her to go to his desk. 

“Yes, Sir. Lock me in my room like I’m a child. We all know that it’s Skye and May who are your family. Not giving a damn about anyone else!” She heard something break but chose to ignore it. She walked to her bunk and locked the door, wanting to be alone. 

***

Fitz was still curled up in the corner of the wall, hiding his head in his arms and trembling. He was not in the same state than when Jemma left but his mental health didn’t get better either. He felt himself broken, empty. Now he was a bit calm, he felt his hands hurting him violently. He needed medical assistance but he wanted to stay alone in his cage, suffering. This is all what he deserved. 

After a long moment, a door opened and he heard footsteps in the staircase. He didn’t raise his head, he didn’t want to see who it was and what they wanted. 

“We need to talk,” A voice said. The same one he heard before when Jemma was here.

“Agent Simmons believes that you have potential. Potential to do some good. She recommended you to be an asset for SHIELD. But not without some boundaries. Regular psych evals, no big projects. You’d basically be lower than level one. This is after you have completed a necessary amount of therapy to improve your mental state though. And if you do anything that jeopardizes SHIELD, I will personally make sure that both you and Simmons are locked up. You are her responsibility. Is that clear Dr. Fitz?” Coulson finished his speech. Looking stone faced. 

Fitz didn’t reply at first, keeping his head in his arms. Working for SHIELD? After everything they did to him? But then, Jemma was here...

“Can I be with her?” He simply asked, still hidden in his arms. 

“In a limited capacity.” Coulson didn’t want anyone compromised. 

Fitz finally raised his head to him. His face was pale, tired, with big black bags under his eyes. But he was smirking. 

“No. If I can’t get Jemma entirely, 100%, I’m not interested. The only thing I want it’s her.” He said, back to his HYDRA mode. 

“You may manipulate her. We don’t want that. She may get hurt. I will permit one hour per day with her. She has work.” Coulson replied.

“Each time I want to see her and be with her or you’re gonna have to deal with the real trouble of arresting the head of HYDRA.” Fitz said, with a threatening tone. 

“You can’t take her away from her work. What she does is crucial.” 

“I won’t take her away from her work, I love what she’s doing, she’s smarter than anyone else in this stupid organization. That’s also the reason why you didn’t fire her yet. Am I right?” 

“That’s classified. You get two and a half hours or no Jemma at all. Deal?” 

“Too bad. I hope I’ll still be here when SHIELD will get his destruction by the other great enemy. I suppose you don’t have anything more than the few you got about Ophelia Radcliffe? Hm, it was a pleasure to talk with you, Phil.” Fitz said with a big smirk. He knew he won this game but what he didn’t know was if Coulson would accept to show him his defeat. 

“Ok. You won’t see Jemma at all until you have completed therapy.” Coulson sighed and left. 

Jemma watched as Coulson rounded the corner. She then turned off the camera and the force field and snuck into Vault D.

“I needed to see you.” She rushed down the stairs and went up to him. “Are you alright?” She asked. 

Fitz got up quickly, ignoring the pain in his hands and grabbed hers. “You should not be here. Your boss is gonna fire you if you continue to out pass the orders.” He said with a worried tone. He felt better now she was here, in front of him. He still had his bad mood, his heart broken, his anxiety but seeing her was a real relief. He never felt better in a second than when she appeared and ran to him, as Jemma and not the Agent Simmons from SHIELD he didn’t really like. 

“I don’t care. Well, I mean I obviously do but for now it doesn’t matter.” She rambled and launched herself at him, holding him tight in her arms. 

“It does matter. You already made a mistake with me, don’t lose your job either. I understood how much it was important for you… Even if it’s more than me.” He looked away, a pain in his heart. 

“You’re important to me too. I’ll try and see you as much as I can okay? Please try and cooperate.” She said into his neck. 

"You want me to cooperate while they want to keep you away from me? Jemma, the only thing matters here for me is you. If I can't see you when I can, I'll do everything to ruin this organization, even if I'm locked. And trust me, I may be insane in my head, but I know how to be evil too." He said, back for a second to his Hydra mode. 

“You can’t do that. They aren’t taking me away. I can still see you. After a few months of therapy, you’ll be able to walk outside this room, have a proper shower, see me whenever you’d like. You can’t be evil. I don’t love evil people. I don’t believe you are. Please prove me right. Do not do anything to destroy anyone or SHIELD. Please.” She stepped back from his chest. 

He looked at her. Could he do that? If it were under any other circumstances, he could have already tried to destroy SHIELD and her, but Jemma taking care of this organization, and of their agents, of course. But she is taking care of him too. And it changed everything. He wanted to offer her everything. Even if she trapped him once. Even if she betrayed him once. Even if she hurt him once. She was more important than anything else. For the first time in his life.

He sighed deeply. "Okay, I'll do that. For you. A therapy! It looks like I'm a schizophrenic person. I hate it. I'm fine!" 

“You’re not fine. But this will help okay? And it’s not for long. I still will visit you every day. We can talk, snuggle, do anything you’d like. For two and a half hours I am yours every single day until you are better. That’s not too bad is it?” She intertwined their fingers. She was sure that time would pass them by. 

He squeezed her fingers in his and kissed them. "It's gonna be so long. I'll do my best but I'm certain I don't need to talk to a stranger to be fine. But for you… If you think I need to, then…" 

“You’d be surprised at how much it can help…” Jemma replied as she thought of her own emotional experiences. She did do therapy and it helped. But now she was back to square one, using the music box for her troubles. 

"Okay, I trust you. But don't let me down. I won't be able to be "better" if I lose the only person who can be good for me." 

Jemma sighed. “I’ll try my hardest.” She mumbled and yawned. “Sorry, it’s been a long day. I’m fine.” She wasn’t. But music box rules, always say you're fine if it’s nothing major. This isn’t major. Not sleeping. 

"Go get some rest, you need to." He said, kissing her forehead. "I'll do what you ask me." 

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you.” She kissed him softly. “Get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning.” She stepped away and turned on the force field. She waved to him and exited. Yet, she didn’t go to sleep. She stayed in the lab working on formulas. She needed to be the best, and she needed to be at the top of her game. 

Fitz returned to sit on the bed. He knew the next few weeks or months were gonna be hard and boring but if it was the only way to be with Jemma instead of another prison, it would be a sacrifice. But he couldn't just ignore that SHIELD destroyed his life. And he couldn't ignore this other voice in his head saying to him that one day, they're gonna pay what they did to him. One day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter is waiting for you :)


	10. Chapter 10

Two months later.

Jemma was in the lab, working. And she looked at the clock. She stayed up all night running simulations. She needed to crack the code. How to make the serum reversible. She then realized that it was time to go see Fitz. She quickly redid her make up and went downstairs. Albeit a little bit of slagging was added to the walking because she was surviving on tea. She punched in the code and walked in.

“Good morning Fitz.” She beamed. 

Fitz threw his book on the ground and jumped from the bed to hug her tightly against him, raising her from the floor. 

"Gosh, this time was longer than yesterday." He said before stepping back to kiss her.

This day was longer than the other ones, yes. His therapy with Dr. Garner didn't really help him. It was boring. Boring. And boring. But Fitz had played the game really good. Everyone thought he was going better, intoxicated by their "goodness" but Fitz was smarter than them and he learned that he knew how to simulate and be a good actor. Once again, the only thing he wanted was Jemma and he noticed she also changed too. Not in a bad way, but intellectually, she was focused on something. Even if he could not know what it was, he knew she was preparing something. She will tell him soon enough. He has just to be patient. Anyway. For now, he was only happy to see her. 

He continued to kiss her, almost taking her breath away. 

Jemma kissed back fervently, trying to get him even closer to her. She wrapped her legs as well as her arms around him. From the moment she saw him, all the stress of the project went away and she completely forgot what made her pull an all nighter because he was here holding her.

Then, a thought came to her.

“Wait wait wait.” She pulled back. “How did therapy go?” 

Fitz growled of frustration when she pulled him back again for another kiss, then, he smiled.

“Good news. I’m free!” He said, opening his arms. “Well, not free like a free man but in a couple of hours, I’ll be able to see your base.” He smirked. “Maybe your room…” 

“Easy there tiger. That’s good though. Maybe you’ll see my real lab. Well, not mine, but where I actually work. And that’s a good place. I think you’d like it.” She rambled, her body still in his arms. 

“Garner is talking with Coulson for my freedom, so, I think he’s gonna ask for me to work in a lab, as I’m a scientist, you know. I insist on this word because he never used the word ‘boss,’ I wonder why.” He pretended to think before pulling her closer to him. “All I need after all this time is to be with you more than just one hour.” 

He did not want to tell her that none of his therapy hours had an impact on him. He was still the same inside but outside, he learned how to pretend. He did not like to lie to Jemma but to get what he wanted, he had to do that. Everyone seemed to see the same thing: the horrible and evil Director of HYDRA Leopold Fitz was now an innocent little cub. If they really knew him… 

“We have two and a half… What do you think we should do in that time?” She tilted her head to the side, pretending not to notice her current position. She put her elbow on his shoulder and her face on her hand. “Hmmmmm let me think.” 

“I’ve an idea but you won’t probably be okay with this, so…” He said with a smirk. 

“What is this idea hmm?” She took her face out of her hand and used the hand to caress his face.

He smirked more and grabbed her hands in his, he walked them to the bed where he sat and put her on his lap.

“If the cameras are off… I can show you how happy I am to see you.” He said, pushing her closer against him with a smirk. 

“The cameras are off for the rest of our time together.” She looped her arms around his neck. 

“Good thing, because I’ve missed you so much.” He said, starting to kiss her neck tenderly. 

Jemma closed her eyes and tried not to fall asleep. Not because she was bored, not quite the opposite actually. He was so good at making her feel alive. She was just wiped. But she needed to be awake a little more for absolute pleasure. She pushed him down on the bed and started to kiss his neck. 

He growled of pleasure. He missed so much her kisses in his neck. His hands grabbed her hips that he squeezed strongly after each of her kisses.

“Babe, you… Oh, you’re fantastic...” He stuttered with another growl. 

“Thank you very much. I appreciate it.” She replied and went in for his lips. Her hands framed his face and she moaned into his mouth.

His hands ran on her whole body, trying to catch every inch of her. He could not think properly when she was acting like this with him, completely lost in his love for her. She could ask him anything, for sure, he would give her everything she wanted. 

“You’re beautiful!” He growled between two kisses, passing his hands under her shirt to grab her warm skin. “I love you so much…” 

“I love you too. Now make love to me.” She said seductively and grabbed his face to smash his lips against hers. 

He growled once again before pushing her on her back. He was now lost in his love, and ready to love her. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and threw it away in the room. Just before attacking her lips once again, he looked at her with a burning look.

“If you knew how much I love you, Jemma Simmons. My love.” He said with a hoarse voice. He leaned to her to kiss her lips and once again, Fitz and Simmons crossed the event horizon together. 

***

About thirty minutes later, Jemma laid stretched across Fitz’s torso, drawing patterns into his chest with her finger. “You wanna talk?” She murmured lazily. 

“About how amazing you are when we have sex together? Okay. You. Are. Reallyyy-” 

“No!” She laughed. “About your day, yourself. We don’t know much about each other...I do know that I love you.” She said as he kissed her wrist. 

“True. But you do know a lot about me. Don’t tell me you didn’t get all my biography before this undercover mission?” He asked, drawing patterns on her back. 

“Nope. Got my mission and made a backstory. I do know some about you. You’re Scottish, love suits, love expensive foods, you have a giant sweet tooth, you have not tried my legendary sandwich…”

He laughed. “And I was a jerk, rich, hot man that every girl wanna in their bed. Wait. Does that count now we’re together?” 

“I think so. If I count as hot….” She laughed.

“Oh, yes you are. Really, really, hot.” He said, kissing her head. “Speaking about that… Do you still have those leopard clothes?” 

She looked at him and smirked. “I don’t wear them at work. But I’m sure I could arrange something.” She crawled over him. 

“Good thing, because they’re all for me. Each one. Especially the underwear.” He whispered with a smirk. His hands started to caress her back. “What did you want to know? You didn’t ask for a talk to just let me say you’re a hot girlfriend.” 

“I’m not hot. I’m above average but I’m not hot.” She leaned back at the look on his face. 

“Whatever the others think, for me you’re hot. Beautiful. Pretty. Stunning. A true Aphrodite.” He smiled, looking at her. 

She blushed under his gaze. “You’re the first person to say that I’m afraid.” She kissed his chest. 

“And I’ll be the only one. I defy anybody who looked at you with bad intentions in their mind. You’re mine. Yes, I’m selfish. You’re mine.” He said, quite serious. 

“Well yes and no. The phrase “you’re mine” you mean in a figurative sense. Not a literal sense. So, yes and no am I yours.” She smiled.

“My talking girlfriend,” He said with a laugh. “So, what do you want to know? If you asked that, it’s because you wanted to know something specifically?”

“Tell me your story and I’ll tell you mine.” She answered.

“My story is a classic one. I was born in Glasgow, raised by my terrific father who wanted me to be a man, powerful man. So, between lots of belt blows, I got my smart brain. Then, I went to Harvard, studied engineering, and after the death of my father, I took back the organization. I became the leader, got the world in my hands for like five years before a hot smart woman showed up and obligated me to fall in love with her. Then, I ended up in a jail. End of story.” He said and she could feel his fingers hurt her skin. 

“Oh Fitz. Your dad was an asshole.” She said, ignoring the slight pain of a pinch.

“I was too.” He said, voluntarily using the past tense. 

“You want my story now?” She asked. “Also, you didn’t know better. Now you do.” 

He ignored her last line and pulled her closer against him.

“Let me know everything I didn’t know yet. Don’t miss any details.”

“Some details you’ll want to miss. Let’s see. I was born in Sheffield on a farm, raised by two parents with four brothers and a sister. I’m the black sheep of the family. No pun intended. Got two PhDs from Oxford in two very advanced fields of biochem at 16. Then got accepted into the SHIELD Academy of Science and Technology. Youngest graduate, top of my class. Spent five years at Sci-Ops before being reassigned to a Mobile Command Unit where I joined Coulson’s team. SHIELD fell a few months later. Now it's being rebuilt. I went undercover, now head of Sci-Tech. And I am not single.” She smiled.

“Seems you won everything while I lost a lot.” He said with a tone of humor but sounded sarcastic.

“Fitz, I didn’t always have it easy. It may seem like I did but I didn’t. My family didn’t have a lot of money. I worked jobs while in school to provide. My mum had to hand sew our clothes because we couldn’t afford to buy new ones. The food we ate, we grew. We didn’t even have a tv. I worked at a cinema to keep up. I survived an alien virus. Everything I have, I worked hard for. Yes, you had a toxic father, but at least you weren’t thinking about how much food you could eat because you had to save for the next.”

“As you didn’t have to think how much the belt blows, you’ll receive it each time you go back home. How many times did your parents beat you? Slapped you? Threw you their plate in the face because you didn’t use the right word to speak? You really want us to count the points?!” He said, with a cold tone, and for months, he was now back to his HYDRA mode. 

“I’m not saying yours was less painful. It was a different type of pain.” She tried to calm him down. 

“Yes! And I had to suffer a lot all my life, from this father to my girlfriend who betrayed me because she was undercover! I lost everything while you gained everything!” He yelled, upset.

“If you’re going to be like this…” She made a move to get up. “Contact me when you’ve come to your senses.” She started to get dressed. 

He sighed, after grabbing her back against him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be a jerk again. I just hate talking about myself. I had to do that for three months with a stranger and he revived old bad memories from my past. Jemma, you’re the best thing that has happened in my life. Don’t go.” He said, hugging her behind her back, his head in her neck. 

“You can’t keep acting like this, apologize, and sweep it under the rug. It’s not how this works. And I won’t keep coming back to you. It’s all in or all out. This an adult relationship. Start acting like one.” She pushed him off. “I love you, but grow up Fitz.” She got dressed and left. 

“So, it’s like this? Again, you used me for your fucking personal comfort and now you leave? Okay, then! Leave! We’ll see in three months!” He said, upset of her reaction. He sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants. 

She was at the door. “Yeah, we will.” She replied before heading out. She went back to work. Expecting to pull another all nighter. She wouldn’t rest until it was done. She needed to reverse the serum.


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz was finally free. Coulson came to say he was now able to walk outside the prison but just in the base. He now had a tracking bracelet which can control all his movements and access. He could work in the lab but only on small and not interesting work and he was forbidden to ask Simmons or help her with her work. He could not participate to the mission or meeting with the team but he could help them to get all the information they needed to defeat HYDRA and CENTIPEDE, now run by Ophelia Radcliffe. In short, he could now do a lot but he was free. 

Fitz walked to the base, getting lots of SHIELD agents looking at him with a bad look. He ignored them and observed everything around. He got a lot of information about SHIELD, so different from HYDRA. But he couldn’t not admit they were a good, structured organization. And what he did with HYDRA would never be as good as SHIELD with Coulson. He was a bit jealous to admit this but no one could know it. 

Slowly, he walked to another part of the base and ended up in the lab. Behind the glass windows, he noticed Simmons working all alone on a table. She was as always beautiful when she was working, focused on her work, and he desperately wanted to go to see her. She should have calmed down now.

He walked silently to her and as she didn’t notice him coming, he wrapped her against him. 

“It’s so good to be free and see you working.” He said, kissing her neck tenderly. 

“It’s so good to see that you’re out and about. Get some sunshine. You’re Vitamin D deficient.” She replied, a little coldly. 

“You’re still mad at me?” He asked with a sigh, hugging her more against him. “Babe, I’m lost over here, don’t let me be the meal in the lion’s cage.” 

“I’m not. But go get some Vitamin D. I can’t go with you though. I have lots of work to finish.” She said while examining some slides. 

He sighed, upset, and disappointed.

“Okay. I see your work is more important than helping me to get integrated in this unknown world. Have fun!” He said, walking back to leave the lab and took another way he didn’t know at all. 

“Oh, I will.” She grumbled. She ran another simulation and her jaw dropped. 

She did it.

She reversed the serum.

So, if anyone were to use it, she’d have the antidote.

She felt a sense of pride overwhelm her. 

Jemma quickly gathered her materials and went to tell Coulson.

“Coulson! Coulson!” She called as she ran into his office. 

He raised his head quickly, worried. What was happening again? 

“What is it? Did he try something?” He asked, walking to her. 

“No! I just reversed the serum! I made an antidote to the serum!” She exclaimed. 

"Good news! And good job, Simmons. Can we use it soon?". He asked, going to his desk to send an email to all the team. 

“Whenever we find someone juiced up with it. Just stick this into their implant. And they should go back to what they were before.” She answered excitedly. 

“We will do everything for this to work. Good job, Jemma. We don’t know what we could do without you.” Coulson said with a proud voice. 

Behind the door, hiding, Fitz had listened to all their conversation. So, Simmons had made an antidote to the serum. Which one? For what? He needed answers and he was ready to get them. So, leaving them talking together, he thought to go to the lab at night when nobody would be awake. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Jemma beamed and walked out. 

Fitz continued to walk around the base, thinking about the conversation Jemma had with Coulson. He really wanted to know what this antiserum was for. While he was walking, lost in his thoughts, he hit someone after turning on the corner. 

“Hey what the hell?!” A voice boomed at him. A female voice. 

“You. Not paying attention where you’re walking.” He said, grumpy. He noticed the young woman. Pretty, Asian, but not really attractive like Jemma could be. How could she be ignored over her?

“Oh, you’re the guy Simmons is banging. The Hydra baddie. Heh. I thought you’d be taller.” She replied. 

“And I thought SHIELD had more than just one smart person over here. Not a surprise.” 

“Oh, I’m smart. Remember Putin on horseback? How is there no record of Jemma Simmons online?” She smirked at him. “I did that.” She whispered. 

“And you’re only proud of that?” He laughed with mockery. “I understand why Jemma was really happy to work for me. Being smarter, it’s not what you got everyday over here.” 

“I don’t owe you my life story. I was part of the Rising Tide. I don’t think that was stupid.” She narrowed her eyes. 

“Rising Tide? Really?” He laughed more. “Idiots…” He said, when Jemma appeared behind him. 

“What’s going on here?” She asked.

“Only your subordinates who tried to impress me with their low level of intelligence.” Fitz retorted, looking at Skye. 

“Subordinates? Co-Workers. Skye isn’t part of the science department. She’s my best friend. You’re being rude.” Jemma crossed her arms. 

“I’m rude?” He said, looking at her, hurt. “They all consider me as a plague and talk to me as if I was a dog and I am the rude one here?!” He threw her a cold sad look. “I’m really wondering why you asked for me to stay here. If you’re on their side, I should return to jail and break up with you! Then, you won’t have to choose!” He left them, pushing Skye a little with his shoulder from his way. 

“I’m so sorry about him. Is there anything I can do?” She asked. 

“Yeah. Maybe stop having this toxic relationship? Seriously Simmons, what does he have so good for you to stay and still love him? Look at him, he’s a real plague. He’s a fucking Nazi!” 

“Maybe Garner will help with that. You and I know better than anyone how good he is. And Fitz has problems. He’s actually really nice once you get to know him.” Jemma felt the need to defend. 

“Nice? Come on, how many times was he nice with you? Did he ever make you feel happy? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with a parasite like him?” Skye said, annoyed. 

“Hopefully, he won’t be. But I love him. And I need to stick by him.” Jemma shrugged. “What else am I supposed to do?” 

“Forget him, let him all alone in his shit, he deserved it after all the bad things he did to a lot of people. If I were you-” 

“-I can’t do that. I feel like I’m holding him together. He needs someone in his corner. And I want to be there.” 

“Fine. You know him better than us, after all, even if I think he should stay behind four walls.” Skye said with a sigh. “Just be careful, because he’s the kind of guy who can hurt you, and I refuse you to be hurt. I’ll kick his slimy ass if he does, whatever if you found him hot.”

“Ha ha. I’m sure you will.” She replied. 

Skye smiled and hugged her before leaving the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter is waiting for you :)


	12. Chapter 12

After wandering around in the base, sad and upset, Fitz stopped in front of a window where the sun was sunset. He approached the window, putting both his hands on the glass, looking outside. The sun was so beautiful to watch. It reminded him of Jemma, she was like a sun, a ball of warm and full of light. He sighed. She was the light and he was the darkness. Her darkness. For a while, he thought about really letting her go, be free and stopping to be her bad shadow. He didn’t even give her good things once. 

His head down, he really thought to let her go and return back to jail. Why staying around there if he could not have a good and happy relationship with the only person he ever loved in his life? 

A huge pain came back in his heart, similar to the one he got when she left him the first time, after he had been arrested. He put one of his hands on his chest, trying to catch his breath. 

He could not live without her. She was his best thing. The only light in his life. If she would disappear, he could not survive this. Not again. Losing Hunter had been hard but losing Simmons would be the end of himself. Because, yeah, he could be the worst person ever, a bad person, the evil character of the story, but there was one thing good in him. He loved Jemma Simmons. He knew how to love someone else than himself and money and power. She was his light and his love. If he lost her too forever, he would lose himself too. No more Leopold Fitz without Jemma Simmons. 

Jemma walked to the kitchen to eat. She wasn’t that hungry but a fruit salad couldn’t hurt. She prepared her meal when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Fitz.

“Hey.” She said. “Salad?” She decided to be nice. She needed to be there for him. 

He raised his head to his favourite voice. Her nice words and attitude warm his heart. He needed her so much. So, he decided to forget bitterness against her and just came to sit in front of her. 

“Salad is for rabbits.” He said with a tone of humor that failed. He immediately thought she would take this for another mean word. “No, I meant, I’m not just eating that. I didn’t want to hurt you again.” He sighed and turned his heels, ready to leave. 

“Wait. It’s fruit salad. I can make you my legendary famous sandwich though.” She stopped him. 

He turned to her with hope in his eyes, and silently nodded. 

Jemma got to work. She made the salad and set it aside. She had some pesto aioli left over from her dinner a few nights ago when she made it. She had everything she needed and in five minutes it was done. She sat across from him at the island and watched as he took his first bite.

“So?” She asked. “Do you like it?” 

He bit another big piece in his mouth and nodded. “Woa y it?” He said, his mouth full. 

“Prosciutto, mozzarella, with a hint of homemade pesto aioli. I made it. There is a reason it’s legendary.” She smiled.

“‘Ove it.” He said, eating faster and nodded at the same time with a real pleasure on his face. 

“You do?” 

He nodded, finishing the last big part he pulled entirely in his mouth, making him like a hamster. He choked for a second before nodding once again with a growl. 

“Oh are you okay?” She went over and rubbed his back. “Here, have some water.” She handed him a glass. 

He took it, drank it, and swallowed all at the same time. 

“Gosh!” He holds his chest with a grimace. “Delicious. The pesto is excellent!” He said, rubbing his belly. “I haven't eaten like this since university.” 

“Thank you very much. I’m glad you liked it.” She kissed his cheek. “How was your day?” 

He grimaced. “I hurt my favourite girl once again.” He said, touching the table with his finger, head down. “And I’m still a jerk. That’s not new, of course. But I think I have to tell her how much she means to me and without her I’m nothing. I should tell her I want to offer her what she needs and wants, what she deserves. Tell her I want to protect her from everything, even from me, if so, and if it’s to stop hurting her each time I talk, and that I have to accept she doesn’t want me in her life anymore, so, I’ll leave her alone…” His voice trembled on the last words, but he kept his head down, looking at the table. 

“Come with me.” She grabbed his hand. She’ll tell him her response once they’re in private. “Come on.” She dragged him out of the kitchen through the hallway. 

He followed her, silent, a little scared of what she would tell him. He didn’t feel good when she acted like this because it could be bad or good, and after all what happened, it could be bad this time. 

She got to her room and punched in the code. “This is me.” She said and led him in. There were pictures of her friends, family, England. Little trinkets and objects were neatly organized on the shelves. Her bed had butterfly sheeting. “Actually me.” She went around to her closet and got out the red dress he got her. “Just in case.” She said softly. 

He frowned, surprised. “You still have it?” He asked, looking at the dress. 

“Mhmm. You’ve never seen me wear it though. Don’t know if it fits.” She started to unbutton her shirt. “Let’s find out.” 

He went and sat on the bed, looking at her, with an admiring look. “You know red is my favourite color?” He said, while she undressed herself. 

“Really? I like purple. Or sparkles. Or leopard.” When her shirt was off, she started on her pants. 

“I knew about purple. Once you wore a purple shirt and I got dazzled.” He said, admiring her, his eyes stuck on her perfect body. “Purple is also the color I love when you wear.” His voice started to turn hoarse and his eyes brightened. 

“Hmm I should wear it more often.” She started to put on the dress. “A little help?” She asked. The zipper is on the back. 

He almost jumped to her but calmed down and zipped her dress slowly to the top of her neck, pushing away her hair on the side. Then, his hands slided from her shoulders to her hands, slowly, like a feather on her skin. 

“I can’t live without you either.” She said suddenly. “There is no Jemma Simmons without Leopold Fitz. I mean it. I never want to hurt you ever again. But you need to help yourself. No more 180s, no more mood swings, no more rudeness. I will support you because I’m in love with you. But not if you keep acting how you are.” She turned her head to him. “Promise me you’ll try.” 

He closed his eyes, feeling guilty. “I don’t deserve you, Jemma. I don’t… I don’t deserve you. I hurt you so much and you’re still here, wanting me in your life, trying to get the best from me... “ He sniffled. “I want to be good for you, I swear, I want. But a bad person stays a bad person, and I’m not sure I won’t hurt you again. I hate myself, I hate myself for hurting you. Jemma, how could you still want me?” 

Jemma put a hand on his chest. “Because I believe that you are a good person. In here.” She put it over his heart. “The type of man I want to be with for the rest of my life. Get married to, have kids with. Do you want that?” 

“I want everything with you. Jemma…” He took her hand from his chest and kissed it. “I’d cross the universe for you. Maybe if I’m a bad person, maybe if you don’t want me anymore, but I’ll do everything to protect you from everything. Even from me. But if you want me, I’ll be the luckiest man on any planet.” 

She smiled. “But you have to be honest. You have to trust the system. You have to get better. For you, for me, and for us. Can you do that?” She asked. 

“I’ll do my best to power through.” He said, looking at her with admiration, love, and a smile. 

She kissed him softly. “Good. Also, the dress fits perfectly.” 

“Obviously, I chose it. I already knew your beautiful body was made for me.” He smirked, teasing her. 

“Hmm it’s made for this bed as well as you. I bought my own mattress so it’s really good.” She pushed him down onto the bed. 

He looked at her, his eyes went up and down and he licked his lips. “Stunning and sexy. Also, hot and beautiful.” His eyes gave her a burning look of desire. “I’m so fucking in love with you, that’s crazy.” 

“I so do. I’m in love with you too.” She straddled his hips. “You’re going to show how much you love me?” She inquired, her fingers trailing up his chest. 

“I’ll show you how much I love you more than I did each time. Come here, Love.” He said, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. 

Jemma sighed into his mouth and took off his shirt. “Such a beautiful chest. I can’t wait to cover it with bruises.” She went back to his lips. 

He growled, using his free hand to unzip her dress and tried to get it off. “Take it off! I can’t wait to make you cross the event horizon.” He said, with a grumpy voice because he could not do it himself. 

She reached back and smirked, pulling the zip down slowly. Like a snail. She slid it off her shoulders even slower.

“You’re evil! Hurry up!” He growled, grumpy, putting his hands on her to help her to go quickly but she pushed them back, with a smirk. 

“Not so fast. One must have patience.” The dress wasn’t even at her elbows. 

“Ugh! Jemma Simmons, I’m gonna get revenge, don’t forget this.” He said, with a grumpy cutie face which turned full of admiration and love when she finally took off the dress. His look burnt her and he sighed of desire. “Perfect…” He murmured. 

“I still have this on.” She gestured to her black lacy bra and underwear. “And that’s going to be even longer.” She smirked. 

“Oh, I don’t think so! Enough of waiting!” He grabbed her waist briskly and rolled her on her back. “My turn and trust me, I won’t take so long.”

“Yes, you will. You will take even longer.” She wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He smirked, looking at her with a seductive look. “My revenge, Babe.” And he took all his time to make her cross the event horizon, frustrating her and giving her once again one of her best nights. 

Fitz and Simmons lost themself in their love, forgetting all the bad things happened between them, only focusing on them and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you to everyone who supported this story by leaving kudos and comments! They make our day <3
> 
> A huge thank you to my co-author Elodie, who, as usual, writes for Fitz and amazingly I might add while I write for Jemma. This definitely isn't the last you've seen of us ;)
> 
> So thank you for sticking by us until the end! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you


End file.
